Endless Possibilities
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: When Henry set out to find his birth mother he didn't expect to find out that he had a younger sibling. SQ-AU
1. The Swans

"She fell asleep about an hour ago, she was trying so hard to stay awake." Emma smiled knowing her munchkin would have fought sleep until the very last moment trying to stay up to wait for her. Tonight she'd had a bounty and had been called into to get and had left her daughter with her neighbor down the hall, Lena.

"Thank you so much Lena, how much do I owe you tonight?" Emma asked the redheaded woman who shook her head watching as Emma kicked off her heels.

"Yeah right, it's your birthday Emma, and you know I'd watch her free of charge, she is too precious and too much fun." Lena smiled as Emma nodded in agreement.

"She's like her other mother in that respect, Violet always knew how to have fun and get out of trouble." Emma shook her head thinking about her late wife as Lena's smile softened.

"I can only imagine, well, I have to be at the hospital in the morning, happy birthday Emma." Lena hugged the blonde before leaving. Emma walked over to her breakfast bar and looked at the box that housed two cupcakes. This had been their tradition since Violet's death, birthdays weren't as fun without her. She'd always known how to go all out and have fun. Taking the cupcakes out Emma placed a candle in the chocolate one knowing her daughter preferred vanilla.

Walking back to her bedroom knowing that's where Lena would have placed her munchkin Emma turned on the stereo. Emma turned on her bedroom light as _It Takes Two_ began to play. "Calliope, sweetheart," Emma sang sitting on the side of her bed wiping curls from her daughter's forehead. She had her other mother's caramel complexion with springs of curls that often made it hard for Emma to do anything but allow her five-almost-six year old to wear her hair in an afro of ringlets. Violet hadn't been able to get pregnant the first few times they'd tried, so they'd picked an anonymous donor that resembled Violet instead of Emma and well, here Calliope was.

"Momma?" Calliope questions opening her eyes looking up at her mother who was smiling. "Momma!" Calliope shot up hugging her as tightly as her little arms would allow.

"Happy happy birthday momma! I missed you! Did you gets the perp? Did you give it to him good? Lena said you prolly beated him up!" Calliope fired her questions as Emma couldn't help but laugh at the sudden energy her five year old had obtained.

"Lena should really stop telling you things like that." Calliope stood up on the bed her height matching her mother's sitting down before she starting jumping to the beat of the song.

"I likes hearing about you beating up ugly guys and saving the day!" Calliope explained giggling as she continued to jump. "Come on momma! You gots the cakes? _It take two to make a thing go right!_ " Emma nodded with a chuckle at her daughter's awful grammar habits she continually tried to correct. She had thought about taking Calliope to speech therapy but the doctor said she was developing fine for her age, it was something she would grow out of because her vocabulary was already larger than most five year old children.

" _It takes two to make it out of sight._ " Emma sang standing up while scooping up her daughter into her arms and dancing until they made their way back kitchen as Calliope giggled the entire time. Emma danced with Calliope in her arms until the song died out. As another song started playing Emma set her daughter on a bar stool and turned off the stereo system and pulled a lighter from one of the kitchen draws.

"Makes a good wish momma!" Calliope clapped as the candle was lit. Emma leaned over and kissed her temple getting a smile as she leaned on the counter looking at the lit candle. Emma wasn't so sure she believed in wishes anymore, she'd had everything she wanted just a little under three years ago. A wife and partner who loved and supported not only her but their daughter, but now, they seemed incomplete, so if anything she just wished to have a complete family again.

"Blow it out!" Calliope exclaimed as if knowing her mother had just settled on to wish. As Emma blew out the candle Calliope clapped her hands once more before picking up the vanilla cupcake she knew to be hers. "Happy birthday, mommy!" Calliope held her cupcake up to toast her mothers. As the cupcakes touched the doorbell rang throughout the condo. Emma furrowed her brows as Calliope ignored the sound and took a large bite of icing effectively smearing it all around her mouth.

"It's probably Lena, she might have forgotten something, stay there munchkin. I'll be right back." Emma walked to the door still holding her cupcake as Calliope nodded continuing to eat her sweet treat. "What'd you forg—" Emma stopped talking when she didn't see Lena standing in front of her.

"Are you Emma Smyth?" Emma looked down to see a boy around eleven or twelve looking up at her with large brown eyes and a smile too expectant.

"Formerly Smyth, its Swan now." Emma clarified as the boy's smiled grew even larger if that was possible.

"Oh well, I'm Henry Mills, your son." Emma blinked as he invited himself into her home.

"I don't have a son, kid."

"Ten almost eleven years ago, you gave up a baby for adoption?" Emma stared at him but managed to nod. "Well I'm him, I'm the baby, well kid now." Henry explained looking around the home. "Nice home, you have any orange juice?" Henry asked walking towards the kitchen only to stop and stare at the toddler licking her palm.

"Hi, who are you?" Calliope asked licking her other palm of the icing.

"I'm Henry Mills, who are you?"

"Calliope Swan!" Henry stared at the brown skinned little girl with bright green eyes and an afro of brown ringlets who had icing smeared all across the lower half of her face.

"You have another kid?" Henry turned around hearing footsteps behind him. Emma could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I do." Emma answered slowly as the hurt didn't leave his features. Emma knew that expression well, she'd probably worn it more than a few dozen times in her life. He felt unwanted in that moment, wondering why she'd given him up. "Look kid, I know how you must feel, but I'm not your mother. I gave you up so you could have a better chance." Henry looked around the home.

"A better chance at what? My family is evil." Henry pointed out. "Calliope seems fine, why didn't you give her up?" Henry felt childish more than even in this moment. He wanted to be validated, he wanted to know what made Emma's second child better than him.

"I was twenty-two when I had her kid, not seventeen. I was married for two years before that and not in jail. I had her other mother to help me, I was in a better position to take care of Callie than I was you, kid." Emma swallowed unsure as to why she was so easily able to talk about why she'd given him up. It'd been a tough decision, but she knew in her heart it had been the right one.

"Other mother? Is she adopted?" Henry asked looking at the little girl who was just watching them.

"No, I was married to her other mother before we had her." She'd never thought of having another kid until she'd met Violet Swan. She'd never thought love was a possibility for her that she'd be able to trust another with her heart, but with Violet it'd been so easy to trust and love her.

"What about my father?" Henry found himself asking as Calliope crawled onto the table and was sitting Indian-style watching silently the interaction between Henry and her blonde mother. Calliope couldn't quite understand exactly what was going on but she could feel the emotions in the air and they intrigued her enough to be quiet and listen to what was happening instead of asking questions.

"He was the reason I ended up in jail kid, I'm sorry but your biological father was not the man you may have made him out to be. Go home kid, go back to your family." Emma sighed unsure what this boy wanted from her but she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she knew she already had.

"You have to come with me." Henry spoke as Emma looked at him.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"You have to come with me, you have to break the curse." Henry spoke determined remembering his main purpose for being here, for finding his birth mother.

"Momma can do that! She beats up uglys on basis!" Calliope chimed in grabbing their attention as Emma looked to her icing smeared child.

"Seriously munchkin, your PJ's are all messy now." Emma sighed as Calliope shrugged her shoulders uncaring.

"Momma you gonna help _Hen-tree_ break the curse?" Calliope asked putting her hands over her head as Emma took over her Ursula top. Her daughter had a fascination with Disney villains and bad guys in general. Emma supposed that was partly her fault seeing as how she was a bail bondsperson who had to get the "bad guys" who tried to skip out on bail and court hearings.

"No munchkin, Hen _ry_ is actually going to head back home, which is, where?" Emma asked looking over her should from her daughter to Henry.

"Storybrooke." Emma's brows furrowed as she tried to place the name of the street but not recognizing the name.

"Where is that?"

"Maine." Emma's eyes widened as she turned from wiping off her daughter and looked at the time.

"Please tell me that your parent's are visiting Boston and you just happened to know where I lived?" Henry looked everywhere but at Emma as she sighed.

"Kid, what were you thinking? You could have been kidnapped or worse! It's nearly ten o' clock!"

"I needed to find you! My family is evil!" Calliope gasped at hearing that as she looked to her mother.

"Momma, you have to help _Hen-trees_ now!" Calliope demanded as Henry chuckled not expecting that.

"Look kid, I'll give you a ride home but that's it. I don't have a son, only a daughter. I highly doubt your family is evil, what'd they do, make you eat all your vegetables and you got upset?" Henry rolled his eyes as Calliope giggled.

"I like my vegetables!" Calliope chimed in as she reached for Emma's cupcake that she'd set down earlier only to have Emma snatch it from her causing Calliope to giggle at being caught.

"You like your sweets more." Emma commented taking a bite of her cupcake as Calliope nodded her head happily.

"I'll explain on the way home, but they're evil and once I tell you the story you'll understand." Henry breathed unsure of what else to say. He didn't think that she'd agree so easily to take him home for one, and well, the toddler was unexpected. Looking around Henry wondered if her father was around. "Where is her dad?" Henry suddenly asked.

"I don't have one! I had a other mommy, but she left to fight and a flag returned." Calliope answered simply as Emma sighed sadly.

"So we, um, we don't have the same dad?" Henry found himself asking knowing logically it couldn't be possible but he was still curious.

"Huh? Oh, no, um, I met her other mother when I was twenty we married shortly after that. We were married five years before she died. Before she died, we uh, picked an anonymous donor, so Callie has no father, only two moms." Henry saw the far off look in his blonde mother's eyes as she looked to her daughter who was sitting shirtless on the table top trying to lick the icing from her cheek causing Emma to smile sadly. "We lived in Tallahassee at the time, and she had been on tour, Violet was a soldier in the army. It was her last one tour. Her unit was transporting supplies to a village when they were ambushed." Emma breathed before shaking her head before looking down at Henry. "I'm um, going to go pack a bag. Feel free to enjoy the rest of my cupcake." Emma suddenly said her voice thick with emotion. "Munchkin, go clean your face and get dressed in something warm while mommy packs an overnight bag." Calliope nodded as she climbed down to the bar stool and then to the floor.

"Want to come see my room?" Calliope asked as Henry watched Emma disappear into a room and closed the door. Calliope held out her hand waiting as Henry sighed before grabbing the rest of the cupcake and then the toddlers hand as she led the way to her room. This surely was not what he'd been expecting to find when he'd set out to bring his biological mother back to Storybrooke, but at this moment, he'd take what he could get.

* * *

First, I tried my best to fix spelling and grammar errors...Second, this story will not paint Neal in the best light...just a heads up on that...Third, this is 100% Swan Queen and some other pairing eventually...Fourth, it's AU and has an OC if you couldn't tell by now...Lastly, do you like it so far? Should I keep going?


	2. Storybrooke

So this story has 10 followers, 4 reviews, and 3 favorites. That's enough to post the second chapter and keep going! :)

* * *

Emma kept her eyes forward as she tried to comprehend all that Henry had told her on the drive to Storybrooke. Fairytale characters. She blinked making sure to pay extra attention to the road not wanting to get into an accident. She looked into the mirror briefly to see that Calliope was still asleep. She'd been so intrigued by the story that Henry was telling and had tried to stay awake but sleep had claimed her nearly an hour ago.

Pulling into town Emma found herself parking along the side of the road and looking to the boy who'd she met just a few hours ago claiming to be her son. "Look kid—"

"Henry, my name is Henry and you keep calling me kid. That doesn't make me less of a person or less of your son, if you continue to do it. I'm here and you did give birth to me ten, almost eleven years ago." Henry spoke as Emma was still trying to wrap her head around everything.

"I know, look, that was quite the fantastic tale you told, but it's…" Emma squinted her eyes looking at the clock in the center of town. "8:15…no that can't be right it was ten-ish when we left…Look, ki—Henry, it's late, the munchkin is asleep and your mom is probably worried."

"That clock is always like that, it's because of the curse! Everyone is stuck in time and you have to break the curse!" Henry pleaded as Emma sighed.

"Kid, your parents are probably worried, just tell me where you live, please."

"I only have a mom and well a grandmother, but no, I'm not telling you where I live until you believe me." Henry crossed his arms and turned to look out his window. Emma was about to say something but was startled by a light tapping on her window. Both Henry and Emma looked to the source of the noise. Emma heard Henry sigh as she rolled her window down.

"Are you lost—oh, Henry, I missed you at our session today."

"Hi Dr. Hopper, sorry about that, I found my real mom. This is Emma Smyth." Henry beamed as Dr. Hopper looked to Emma.

"It's Swan now, and session?" Emma looked from Henry to Dr. Hopper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Archibald Hopper, or Archie, and I'm Henry's therapist." Dr. Hopper introduced himself as Emma smiled.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Hopper, could you possibly tell me how to get to Henry's home from here?" Dr. Hopper smiled with a nod.

"Oh, it's right on Mifflin Street, just take the next right, its 108 the Mayoral Mansion as we all like to call it even though the Mayor's daughter lives there." Emma thanked him and rolled up her window as she pulled away from the curb and took the short drive to 108 Mifflin Street. Parking the car once more she turned off the ignition and looked at Henry.

"You're seeing him for the fairytale thing aren't you?" Emma asked barely above a whispered as Henry looked to his front door.

"My grandmother is forcing my mom to make me see him. But you have to understand Emma, they're evil! You'll see once you meet them!" Henry yelled getting out the car and slamming the door.

"Mommy?" Calliope asked groggy as she looked around. "Oh, we here?"

"Yes, baby girl, we're here." She breathed getting out of the car and walking around to the side that her car seat was on. "Wanna walk or want me to carry you?" Calliope nodded as Emma chuckled picking up her sleepy child and followed Henry as a woman came shooting out of the house and hugged him tightly before checking him for any injuries. Emma watched the scene as he pulled away from her saying that he'd found his real mother before storming into the house passing a man standing in the doorway.

"That wasn't very nice, right mommy?" Calliope rubbed her eye with a yawn, her warm breath hitting Emma's neck as she pulled herself from her mom's shoulder. "Puts me down please? I want to introduce myself." Calliope asked as Emma complied and watched as her daughter walked over to the still kneeling woman who was about to stand up stopped as Calliope held out her small hand.

"Hello little one." The brunette woman smiled gently a little surprised to see the caramel skinned little girl in front of her.

"Hi, my names Calliope, nice to meet you." Calliope gave the woman a smile as she took her hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Calliope, I'm Regina." Regina let go of Calliope's small hand and stood up brushing herself off as Calliope walked back over to her blonde mother who had an amused expression on her face as she picked her daughter back up. Regina turned after brushing herself off and addressed the man who'd followed her out of the house.

"Thank you Sheriff, I appreciate your efforts to help find my son."

"You're welcome, I will let Madame Mayor know about his return." Regina nodded with a grateful smile. Emma watched the exchange as the man nodded before eyeing her and Calliope up as he walked past them.

Emma figured it was because she was holding a child who looked slightly different than her. She'd gotten looks since the day Calliope was born because her daughter's skin was not the same color and her hair was different. It was two more things that reminded Emma of her late wife.

To say that Regina Mills had been surprised not only to see a biracial child being held by a woman who her son claimed to be his real mother but that she'd taken initiative to introduce herself before her mother. It also surprised her to see that the woman was young, but then again, she'd been told it was a teen mother who'd given up the son she adopted.

"Hi, uh, I'm Emma Swan, um, we just wanted to make sure he got home safely. He kind of just showed up." Emma spoke feeling awkward under this woman's gaze.

"We ate momma's birthday cupcake." Calliope exclaimed her head back on her mother's shoulder showing her tired state as well as the thumb she had in her mouth. A habit Emma had been trying to break her of since she was three. "You're too pretty to be evil's like Henry's said." Calliope pointed out making Emma cough and Regina chuckle slightly.

"Well aren't you precious." Regina smiled as Calliope removed her thumb from her mouth as she pushed herself up to look at Regina.

"I guess, but mom used to says pretty women's should be told they're prettys and you are pretty." Regina's eyebrows went up as she looked to the blonde momentarily before looking back into the green eyes of the toddler.

"Do you like apple cider, Calliope?" Regina found herself asking as she nodded enthusiastically as Regina looked to Emma once more taking note that Calliope had her mother's eyes. "What do you say Ms. Swan, how about some of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Momma likes hard ciders!" Calliope giggled when Emma bounced her in her arms.

"I have that too." Regina chuckled slightly.

"Calliope Rozalyn Swan!" Emma breathed as Calliope looked to her mom her thumb back in her mouth making her appear innocent.

"Yes momma?"

"I'm sorry about her, she gets that from her other mother." Regina looked to the car out on the street half expecting another to walk up any moment. She was a bit surprised to hear that Calliope's other parent was also a woman, but then again, Regina herself had enjoyed the company of a women from time to time, it wasn't her place to judge another.

"Did she ride with you?" Regina found herself asked as Emma gave her a sad smile.

"Oh no, um, she's not with us." Emma awkwardly explained somehow feeling even more awkward.

"Mom died from bombers delivering stuff." Calliope spoke as Regina's eyes widened looking to the toddler. "Mom died a hero, right momma?" Calliope looked to her mother who nodded.

"Yes she did, baby girl, honors and all." Emma kissed her daughter's forehead before looking back to Regina. "Um, I'll have decline, if you'll excuse we'll be heading back to Boston now. Sorry about the trouble we may have caused you."

"No trouble at all, but please, come in, rest a little it'll be a long drive back to Boston. It's rather late, and I would like to thank you for bringing Henry back, not everyone would have done so." Regina offered as Calliope looked to her blonde mother with a pout.

"Please mommy! I wants some apple cider." She pleaded as Emma shook her head.

"Callie, munchkin, you know you don't get drinks after seven on weeknights and you have school in the morning." Emma watched as her daughter's lip began to tremble as her thumb was once more removed and her eyes somehow grew wider. Emma sighed trying to hold her resolve, it was late, and she was tired, but she didn't want to have to stay here longer than they needed too.

" _Hen-tree's_ momma offered, it would be highly _irrespectful_ to not have at least a sip momma." Emma lost her 'momma mode' after hearing the word _irrespectful_ and starting laughing.

"Fine munchkin," Emma looked to Regina who also had a smile on her lips as she turned and they followed her in. Just some apple cider then they'd be on their way back to Boston.


	3. Rude Awakening

I want to thank everyone that commented! I really appreciate that you take the time to comment! And I love to knowing that you are enjoying the story and your thoughts on the story so far! This is a shorter chapter, those will happen...unfortunately...I'll try to update on my next day off, which is Tuesday! So hopefully life doesn't get in the way and a longer chapter is up next week! :)

* * *

Emma shifted slightly and groaned as her body protested from soreness and what felt like bruises. Her eyes shot open as she sat up and let out a hiss of pain. Looking around she realized that she was in a hospital but it wasn't Boston. Right, she was in Maine because she'd dropped _her son_ off in the middle of the night. Blinking, Emma felt panic settle in as she looked around for signs of her daughter.

They'd been just about to pass the Storybrooke signage when a wolf had run out into the middle of the street causing Emma to swerve to miss the wolf only to hit the sign. Emma tried to regulate her breathing as she slowly stood up looking around the room. Her eyes landed on a coloring book and some crayons along with Calliope's backpack that featured Disney's Sleeping Beauty's Maleficent in dragon form breathing a vibrant green fire.

"Momma! You're okays!" Emma turned around hearing her daughter's voice. Calliope ran to her mom as Emma kneeled to her daughter's height and hugged her tightly not letting go.

"Oh baby girl, I was so worried." Emma felt tears in her eyes as she pulled away and looked her daughter over. "Are you hurt?" Calliope shook her head as Emma continued to examine her. "Callie, mommy is so so sorry!" Emma's breathing was labored as she tried not cry. She couldn't lose her daughter, especially so soon after losing her wife, it would have broken her.

"I'm fine momma, see," Calliope presented herself to her mom to show her that she was alright. "So is the wolf, hims got away when you ran into the sign." Calliope pointed out as Emma looked up to see Regina standing there watching them. "You fell asleep, I tried to call out to you but you were sleep. I know you told me not to unhook my belt but I needed to calls 911 like you showed me in _ergencies_. The bearded man showed up with R'gina."

"I felt slightly responsible when I got the call last night about your wreck." Regina breathed as Emma gave her a soft smile.

"You can't help wild animals, Ms. Mills."

"Yes, but if I hadn't kept you so long you wouldn't have had to swerve to avoid the animal and your car wouldn't be in the Auto shop." Emma groaned.

"How bad is she?"

"Fortunately not totaled like the signage." Regina joked as Emma chuckled slightly feeling more relieved as she held her daughter. "It is going to be in the shop for a few days. Mr. Tillman is working as fast as he can but he's a single father with twins, he can only do so much." Regina explained as Emma nodded as she stood up and winced feeling a sharp pain in her ribs. Calliope climbed onto the end bed just as Emma sat back down repositioning the pillow to help her sit up comfortably.

"That's understandable, but..." Emma trailed off, she didn't really have the money with her to pay for the fees of a hotel. She was paid cash for being a bounty hunter and the money that she had in the bank was a trust fund for Calliope should something ever happen to her. "Is there a rental place around here?" Emma could just image the price she would be paying on the older car to get it fixed. That would be manageable but tack on a hotel or motel price with food and clothing for the week, it sounded like a nightmare. Being a bounty hunter paid bills and expenses, and they lived comfortably but this would be pushing it.

"We can stay with R'gina momma! I stayed over last night! She's a good cuddler like yous momma maybes even better!" Regina felt her face flush at the mention of cuddling with the little girl.

"What? A better cuddle buddy than me? No way!"

"Yes ways! She has a huge bed with cool patterned sheets! We should stay there again!" Regina felt her face continue to get warmer. They'd left the hospital around one-thirty in the morning knowing that Emma was heavily sedated for her injuries and wouldn't wake until the mid-afternoon at the earliest. Regina had tried to put Calliope in one of the guest rooms but she had asked to sleep with someone and Henry had declined saying that she was the mom, she could comfort her better.

Regina had been surprised when she woke up at seven Calliope wasn't next to her but downstairs watching cartoons with toast and a bottle of water. Calliope had turned off the TV when she saw Regina and walked into the kitchen carrying her half eaten toast and water bottle to the kitchen island.

"How old are you?" Regina had asked her surprised at the independence that the toddler had shown and the intelligence to work the toaster.

"Five, but I turn six November fifth." Calliope pointed out as Regina looked at her, the little girl was rather small for her age, Regina would have guessed three or four, but not five almost six. "Are you going to call my school and tell them I won't be in today?" Calliope took a bite of her buttered toast.

"Um, do you know what school you go to?" Calliope shook her head. Regina had called after she had started her coffee. The morning had gone smoothly after Regina had told her son he could meet them at the hospital if Emma was still admitted. He hadn't wanted to go to school but make sure his biological mother was alright. After showering and then bathing Calliope the two had gone back to the hospital and waited in the room Emma had been assigned to.

"Munchkin, I don't think—"

"Please allow me to house you. I have more than enough room in my rather large home." Regina blurted wondering were all this was coming from. She wasn't one to just offer strangers places to stay. Sure she loved the tourism the small town got being near the coast and having such a rich history but she'd never done something this outlandish.

She could blame it on the worry she felt yesterday, the stress of Henry's latest obsession and the toll it was taking on her. Maybe she was going insane. "Are you sure?" Emma asked as there was a light knock on the door before a man stepped in.

"Yes, I'm completely sure. I feel that this is partially my fault." Yes, she was also going insane. Regina turned after answering at hearing the clearing of a throat surprised to see the sheriff.

"Uh, I'm sorry Regina, Mrs. Swan—"

"It's just Ms." Emma corrected watching the Sheriff walking towards her while taking out his cuffs.

"Graham what are you doing?" Regina asked watching as the Sheriff handcuffed the blonde woman to the bed.

"Mayor's orders, her blood test came back, she had alcohol in her system at the time of the accident." Regina blinked looking at the man she considered an acquaintance.

"Graham that's preposterous." "I only had regular cider." The women said at the same time as Calliope looked from the three adults.

"What's happening?" Calliope asked gaining the attention of the adults.

"Emma Swan you have—" Emma held up her hand stopping him as Emma looked right at Regina.

"Take Calliope out of here, please." Emma pleaded as Regina nodded understanding even if she thought this was preposterous. Regina walked over the little girl who was now looking at her.

"Come little one, we have an adventure to go on while your momma talks to Sheriff Graham." Regina spoke picking up Calliope as Calliope looked back at her mom.

"But Mommy just woke up, I want to stay with her."

"Mommy just needs to talk with the sheriff munchkin, go with Regina. If you're good for her, I'll buy you a sweet later, okay?" Calliope nodded with a smile as Regina grabbed the backpack from the chair and walked from the room determined to see her mother and find out just what was happening.

"How about a trip to the Mayor's office?" Regina asked as Calliope didn't say anything as they walked out of the hospital.


	4. Mayor Cora Mills

_A/N: I feel like the pressure is on to make sure I keep your interest as I continue to write this...once again I want to thank you all for commenting! I really appreciate that you let me know what you're thinking and I hope that you all continue to do so! I'm update sooner than planned because I have a little bit of time before work and because the comments just made me so happy that I wanted to get another chapter out for you wonderful readers! :)_

* * *

Cora tried to hold back her annoyance at the imp currently residing in front her. There had been a slight shift last night from an unwanted and unexpected visitor. Although, it wasn't entirely unexpected, she'd known the foretelling of the 'Savior' coming to break the curse during the twenty-eighth year, but to be honest, Cora had become so comfortable and complacent she'd forgotten how long they'd been in this marvelous realm.

"So what are you going to do?" Cora let out a sigh as she leaned back into her chair.

"Well, I can't kill her, Graham reported that she had a little girl with her." Cora watched as Rumpelstiltskin raised a brow at her statement.

"Growing soft Coraline?" Cora sneered at her slight name change in this realm. "Has this world made you…I don't know, caring of others, even without your heart?" Cora rolled her eyes at the fun Rumpelstiltskin, or Adam Gold in this world was having.

"I know the rules and policies of this world. We may not be able to leave its borders but others can enter. I don't need the state police here over a missing woman."

"Then kill the child too." Rumpelstiltskin watched her face contort in disgust at the suggestion. He knew that while Cora could and would kill to further any sort of plan along, she would never willingly kill a child. He watched as Cora opened her mouth to say something but stopped as her office door was opened.

zZz

"Dr. Mills, your mother is in a meeting." Regina looked at her mother's secretary uncaringly before looking down at the little girl's hand she was holding.

"I have to talk to my mother—"

"Your momma's the mayor?" Regina nodded as Calliope looked around the room and spotted a chair across from the secretary's desk. "You want me to wait out here?" Calliope guessed as Regina nodded with a smile. The girl was pretty smart for only being five. "Momma usuals makes me wait outside when she meets with her boss and mayor is a boss right?" Regina smiled as she ruffled the afro of curls as Calliope giggled.

"I'll be right back out just stay out here with Erin." Calliope nodded with a grin as she sat down and looked at the woman who Regina had called Erin.

"She's in a meet—" Erin's words died as Regina opened the office door ignoring the secretary.

"Hi Erin." Calliope called to the woman gaining her attention as Erin looked to curly haired girl.

"Um, hello, what's your name?"

"Calliope," she answered simply before looking around the room once more taking in the colors.

"Mother, what is the meaning of arresting Ms. Swan?" Regina asked interrupting her mother's meeting.

"Regina, dear, I'm in a meeting." Cora Mills spoke as Regina just looked at her mother uncaring about the information she already knew.

"I asked you a question mother, the woman did nothing wrong." Regina continued as the man stood with the help of his cane looking from mother to daughter.

"I will stop by later Mayor Mills, we can continue to discuss the _issue_ at a later time." Regina narrowed her eyes at Mr. Gold as Cora waved off her daughter.

"Nonsense, we have a scheduled meeting, _please_ stay." Cora looked to her daughter with a hard gaze. "Regina, wait outside."

"Release Ms. Swan and this issue will be resolved." Regina narrowed her gaze standing off with her mother. Yes, Regina Mills must have lost her mind in the short time she knew the Swan's. She would never question her mother, nor would she barge into her mother office like she had moments ago.

"The woman not only destroyed a sign but was under the influence of alcohol and endangered a child's life. She will spend the minimum of 72 hours in a cell."

"And what about said child she supposedly endangered?"

"I don't care, she'll end up with the nuns for that time. They run the local orphanage." Cora pointed out as Regina was about to disagree to the harshness of her mother's suggestion.

"But my momma didn't do it on purpose, she tried to avoid a wolf, she wasn't _intocsicated_." Calliope spoke from behind Regina as the three adults in the room looked to the little voice. The woman, Erin had taken a call and Calliope could feel a tension in the room that Regina had walked in and decided to investigate since Erin wasn't paying her attention.

"There are no wolves in Storybrooke." Cora pointed out slightly surprised by the little girl presence in her office.

"Where you have a forest Mrs. Mayor person you'll have all types of forest animals. Wolves are forest animals, just like bears, beavers, and deer. Do you also not haves those?" Mr. Gold chuckled at the gull of the curly haired child as she stepped into the room further looking at Cora awaiting an answer to her question.

"I like this child, what's your name Dearie?" Mr. Gold asked as Calliope's attention was given to him as Cora took in the small child who interrupted her meeting. She was rather small and able to speak well for being as old as she probably was. She had piercing green eyes that stood out against her caramel complexion and haphazard dark brown curls.

"I'm Calliope Swan, what's yours Mister?"

"Adam Gold."

"It's a pressure to meet you, Mr. Gold." Mr. Gold held in his chuckle as he smiled at Calliope.

"Oh the _pleasure_ is mine Miss Swan." Calliope smiled with a nod before turning her attention back to the mayor.

"So are yous going to let my momma go?" Calliope asked causing Mr. Gold to chuckle this time. This little Swan was quite the fiery one a part of him wondered if the fated savior would be as fiery as her daughter was. It was what they'd been discussion before Regina's interruption, the subsequent arrival of the savior.

They were the only two with memories of their life back in the enchanted forest. Although upon arrival Adam Gold had no recollection of his life back in the Enchanted Forest. It wasn't until the adoption of Henry Mills that Rumpelstiltskin remembered who he was. He'd played it off for the first five years of Henry's life, he didn't want Cora to realize that the boy would be the beginning of the curse breaking. When she'd realized that he did know, he'd simply stated that he'd created the curse, of course he'd kept his memories when they'd came here. He was getting closer to being able to find his son, at this point he was just biding his time until the curse was completely broken and Storybrooke inhabitants could leave.

While people could enter and visit their sleepy town, those who were cursed could not leave, not until the curse would be broken. But for that happen, the savior would have to believe in magic, believe that she was from another world. Gold knew that Cora would do everything in her power to keep the curse intact because the moment it was broken, she would be as good as dead.

"Unfortunately no, she will be released in seventy-two hours. She endangered your life by driving under the influence." Calliope crossed her arms across her chest as she narrowed her eyes the best she could before speaking.

"Bullshit."

"Calliope!" Regina reprimanded the five year old who looked up to the brunette woman blinking. "That's a bad word, not a word five year olds should be using."

"I'm sorry R'gina, but Mommy would never dangers my life. I'ms her only family."

"Is there no father to take care of you? Grandparents?" Mr. Gold found himself asking finding this child intriguing the more she spoke and was in their presence. Calliope looked back to him and shook her head.

"I never had a father, I have two mommies and mom's parent's passed away when she was young. Momma never had parent's she a dolphin."

"Do you mean orphan?" Mr. Gold asked as Calliope thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, an orphan."

"And what about _Mom?_ " Cora asked becoming slightly annoyed by the girl. She already had to deal with the shift that had happened last night, and now her daughter seemed to be effected by the particular shift that'd occurred.

"Mom left for war, she was supposed to returns after my birthday but we gots a flag instead." Calliope looked down at her feet sadly. This was the most she'd been asked about her other mother since her death. Most people didn't talk about Violet around her or they knew not to ask about her. Even the kids in her class knew that she didn't have two mommy's anymore that she'd died protecting their country.

"I'm sorry _baby girl_ ," Regina pulled the child to her as she didn't look up but sniffled taking in the comfort that was being given. Regina looked to her mother with a hard stare. " _Fix it_ , Ms. Swan was not under the influence, get her out of jail." Cora's eyes widened slightly but she regained her composure quickly.

"The law is the law, when she is released from the hospital she will serve her time. This is not negotiable. You know where the door is dear, please close it on your way out." Regina held her mother's gaze for a few moments before breaking the contact knowing that her mother would not budge on this. Leaning down Regina picked up the little Swan and left the office not bothering to shut the doors.

"This will be interesting at the least." Gold commented as Cora glared at him. This curse was supposed to give her back her daughter, and it had, in a sense. Regina had no recollection of their Enchanted Forest past, just false memories given to her when the curse had been cast. Regina hadn't wanted to remember and Cora had been fine with that. Over the past twenty-eight years they'd had a somewhat tentative relationship, but it'd been better than the one before the curse. Now it seemed this savior and her daughter were going to be a problem. One she needed to get rid of immediately.

* * *

 _Preview: "Henry totally just got manipulated." Emma chuckled as Regina nodded watching as Henry and Calliope disappeared down the hall talking animatedly to one another. "She's rather smart for a five year old."_


	5. Manipulation 101

_A/N: I am going to thank you all every time for the comments because you are all amazing for letting me know that you like this story. I love that you all are like Calliope, I wasn't sure how it would go with Emma having another kid but you all seem to like her, so yay! Welp, here is the next chapter so enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey munchkin, how was your afternoon with Ms. Mills?" Emma smiled at her daughter as she walked into the room followed by Henry and Regina.

"It was fun, we visited the Mayor office, got lunch, played at the park, got Hen _-tree's_ at school and now we here. Are you going to jail soon momma?" Calliope took in a deep breath as she had rattled everything off in on rapid breath. Emma chuckled at her daughter.

"That sounds like a busy day so far, why did you visit the Mayor?" Emma asked avoiding her daughter's question.

"Regina pleaded your case to her mommy! Regina's mommy is the Mayors! She's not a nice person." Calliope turned and looked at Regina. "Sorries Regina, but she said bad things about my momma." Regina tried not to laugh by covering it up with a cough before looking to Emma who was now wearing her clothes from earlier instead of the hospital gown. Regina also noticed that she was still cuffed to the bed.

"Yes, your daughter had quite the _colorful_ vocabulary when bad things are said about her _momma._ " Emma's eyes widened at the implication of what Regina was saying. Emma looked to her daughter who popped her thumb into her mouth and grabbed Henry's hand looking everywhere but at her mom.

"Calliope Rozalyn Swan, what have I told you about cussing?" Emma scolded as Calliope took her thumb from her mouth and looked at Henry.

"Tell Momma I'm not talking to her cause she'd going to jail." Emma coughed to cover up her unexpected laughter. Her child could have gone on that show _Kids Say the Darnest Things_ , because Emma sure hadn't been expecting her to say that especially since she'd resorted to turning on the cuteness.

Emma looked to Henry who was looking from Calliope to Emma unsure what to do. Emma turned to look at Regina who seemed a little puzzled by the exchange and the sudden change in topic. "Regina?" Regina looked from her son and Emma's daughter to Emma. "Could you tell my sweet little munchkin that cussing is not something little children should do?" Emma winked as Regina tried not to smile as she looked to Henry and Calliope. Calliope looked up to Henry as she pulled on his hand getting his attention.

"Hen- _trees_ tell Momma that she curses, especially when she's not happy with her boss."

"Why am I Hen-trees?" Henry questioned instead as both women bit their lips to hold in their laughter. "She says nearly everything else correctly but my name."

"Regina," Emma cleared her throat as to not laugh as Regina looked back at Emma trying not to smile and keep a serious expression herself.

"Yes Emma?"

"Calliope knows that I'm an adult and those are strictly adult words. So, I was wondering if you could tell me, what do children who don't use strictly adult words get?" Regina smiled slightly at this catching on to what Emma was doing by playing her daughter's game.

"Oh, lots of nice things I'd image. I sometimes get Henry comics since he doesn't use those strictly adult words."

"And ice cream! I get ice cream from Granny's." Henry smiled catching on as he looked to his brunette mother who nodded.

"Yes you do." Calliope looked up at Henry glaring at him in the process of letting go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are all meanies. Mrs. Mayor was being mean and saying mean things about you and is locking you up! What's am I supposed to do, Momma? I'm only fives years old, mom's gone and now you'll be gone!" Emma watched her daughter as she tried not to cry but sniffled as the tears fell. It was easy for Emma to forget her daughter's age sometimes. She was more advanced than most children her age.

"Come here munchkin." Emma spoke softly as her daughter walked to her and climbed onto the bed into her mom's arms. Emma held Calliope as she started to cry wrapped in her mother's embrace. Emma held her tighter and whispered soothing words to the little girl. Emma waited until she was no longer crying as hard and pushed her curls from her face. "Baby girl, momma's not going anywhere, not now, not ever."

"B-b-but what about your time in jail? Am I going with you?" Calliope sniffled as Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"Did you do a crime? Do you need to go to jail with me?" Calliope shook her head sitting up. Emma used her hands to wipe away her daughter's tears. "Think of it like when I go away on jobs."

"Am I going to stay with Lena?"

"You'll stay with Henry and me." Regina suddenly spoke causing everyone to look at her. "If your mom finds that agreeable." Henry raised a brow wondering why his mom would offer something like that. She was the Evil Queen, Henry wondered if it was a ploy to take down the savior by getting to her daughter first.

"What about school?" Calliope asked causing Emma to sigh. It was only Tuesday, and Callie had already missed today.

"I'll call them and let them know you'll be back on Monday, ok munchkin?" Calliope shook her head with a pout crossing her arms once more.

"But momma, that's a lot of work I'll be missing! I can't miss that much school!" Emma bit her lip trying not to laugh. A part of her wished she'd been this determined to go to school when she was Callie's age.

"You'll be fine, I promise. And we will work really hard to catch you up. Momma won't take any jobs until you are all caught up." Calliope launched herself at Emma's chest hugging her happily.

"Ok! Whens do you go to jail?"

"As soon as the Sherriff comes back." Calliope stuck out her tongue hearing this.

"I don't likes him." Emma laughed playing with her daughter's curls.

"He's just doing his job sweet pea, now, we need to get serious." Emma spoke causing Calliope to sit up straighter and look at Emma. "Now, for the next three days, I'm going to need you to be on your best behavior." Calliope nodded. "Regina and Henry are going to take the best care of you."

"Cause Hen-tree's my brother?" Emma chuckled looking over at Henry who was looking at them intently. Emma wondered if Henry would accept Calliope as his sister. She wondered if he resented her because Emma had given him up and not her.

"Yes, you know, Henry's your _big_ brother, so you have to listen to him."

"What if he's being a meanie?"

"Then you tell his momma and she'll tell him not to be a meanie."

"I'm not a meanie!" Henry protested in the only why that a ten year old boy could as Calliope turned to look at him.

"Olivia has an older brother and he's a meanie to her. She tells me at recess." Calliope nodded as she told her story in the way only a five year old could. "He pranks her and steals her snacks!"

"Well Callie, I'm the bestest big brother you'll ever have!"

"The bestest?" Henry nodded as Calliope narrowed her eyes looking at him. "Well proves it then!" Calliope hopped down from the bed and walked over to Henry.

"How?" Henry asked watching as she stopped in front of him looking up at her.

"Takes me for ice cream please? That'll make you the bestest biggest brothers ever! No takes backs!" Calliope smiled as Henry looked to his mom.

"Mom, can we walk to Granny's and get ice cream?" Regina shook her head with a chuckle while pulling out her wallet and handing Henry ten dollars.

"Go right to Granny's, I'll be there soon." Regina spoke as Henry nodded and took Calliope's hand leading her from the room.

"Loves you momma! See you in three days!" Calliope turned and waved as Emma blew her kisses and told her that she loved her too.

"Henry totally just got manipulated." Emma chuckled as Regina nodded watching as Henry and Calliope disappeared down the hall talking animatedly to one another.

"She's rather smart for a five year old." Regina commented.

"She skipped kindergarten. She's in the first grade. Violet saw her potential even at two. While her speech is still bad at times, she is really smart for her age. She understands a lot for only being five, almost six years old." Emma spoke looking at Regina. The woman was beautiful to say the least, she had expressive dark chocolate eyes that stood out against her lighter skin complexion. Her lips were painted with a red lip stain causing Emma to notice the slight scar on her upper lip. Facial scars tended to lessen the attractiveness of the person who bared them, but to Emma it increased the attractiveness of the woman in front of her.

"Is that why you told her that you were going to jail?" Emma blinked bringing herself back at the sudden question.

"I guess so, I tell her everything. I don't like lying to her. It just, well it feels wrong. Callie very observant when it comes to others and their feelings." Emma explained as Regina stepped closer to the bed. "You'll be ok taking care of her?" Emma asked as Regina narrowed her gaze at the blonde woman in front of her.

"I raised one of your offspring didn't I?" Emma sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that Regina. I meant, like, you're ok taking her? You adopted Henry, Calliope, well, I'm just kind of springing her on you for three days. I know you offered us to stay with you, but that was when I was going to taking care of us, not just you while I'm stuck in a cell." Regina relaxed upon hearing this.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine with it. She is fun to be around, it'll be a fun and entertaining three days."

"I can imagine, well I see the sheriff is walking this way." Emma moved herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please don't bring her to see me. I wouldn't want her to see me like that." Regina stepped closer placing her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Emma and if I could, I would get you out of it. My mother can be pretty stubborn, and while she loves the money that tourism brings, she is not overly fond of tourists. I'll see if I can get you released early." Emma gave Regina a half smile looking up at her.

"It's just three days, but I appreciate the gesture. Oh, Callie is lactose intolerant, she's ok with small doses, obviously seeing as how Henry is taking her for ice cream. She might get an upset stomach but she won't care cause she'll have had ice cream. She is also mildly allergic to peanuts, there is an EpiPen in the bag that was in my car, and there is also one in the glove compartment of my car if you use the other one. Being the little weirdo that she is she will try to eat peanuts because she like how they smell, so just be aware of that." Emma informed her as Regina nodded she did vaguely remember seeing an EpiPen when she had unpacked the girls backpack this morning.

"I'll take care of her, you don't have to worry about that."

"Thanks, I do really appreciate this." Emma swallowed finding herself getting lost in brown orbs once more. Emma was about to say something else but stopped as she noticed the Sheriff at the door.

"Uh, hey Regina, I um, have to take Ms. Swan now." Regina turned to look at him the moment, whatever it had been gone from the two women.

"Yes, right, and I have two children to go check up on. I'll see you in three days, Ms. Swan." Regina spoke as Emma nodded watching her leave the room but not before casting a glance back at Emma.

* * *

 _Preview: "So who is this precious pup, Dr. Mills?" Ruby asked looking at the little girl who was switching her bowl of Strawberry for Regina's Black Raspberry._ _"This is Henry's half-sister, Calliope Swan."_


	6. Ice Cream Conversations

_A/N: Ahh! Sorry for not updating sooner! I was without my laptop when I had gone to visit family and then I came back and had to work! Thank you to everyone who continues to comment and let me know what you think! It's really helpful and it let's me know that you're liking the story! Also, if you haven't figured out by now, definitely not following OUAT storyline...I haven't actually watched the show since Neverland...I just lost interest but I love the characters, so writing about them is fun! Anyways, enjoy! :)_

* * *

Regina walked into the diner to see Calliope and Henry eating ice cream and chatting happily. "Mom! We were going to get you some, but we weren't sure when you'd get here." Henry pointed out as Regina smiled just happy that her son wasn't giving her the third degree like he had been these past few months since he'd been given his fairytale book and found out he was adopted.

"Bubby says you like apples, but they don't have apple flavored ice cream." Calliope spoke before a spoon full of strawberry ice cream found its way into her mouth.

"Bubby?" Regina asked as Calliope nodded.

"Yes, cause he's my older _broder_ , so I've decided to call him Bubby." Regina looked to her son who just shrugged happily as he continued to eat his chocolate marshmallow ice cream. "Are you going to eat ice cream? What's your favorite kind? Want to try mine?" Regina smiled as she slid into the booth next to the exuberant five year old.

"I think I will have some ice cream. Black Raspberry is my favorite flavor of ice cream and only if you really want to share." Regina answered the rapid fire questions as she soon had a spoonful of strawberry ice cream pointed to her mouth.

"You have to open up if you want some." Calliope simply stated as Henry laughed. When he'd first met Callie he'd felt sad that Emma would have kept her and not him. He'd wanted to hate her, but she was so nice and well funny. And Henry liked the idea of being able to be a big brother. Some of his classmates talked about their younger siblings, and at the time Henry had been a little jealous of them, but now he had a younger sister and he wanted to be the best big brother for her.

"Yeah mom, you have to open up." Henry teased as Regina smiled opening her mouth receiving the creamy delight.

"Strawberry is my favorite! Bubby has my least favorite, I don't like chocolate." Regina chuckled as her face scrunched up looking over at Henry's ice cream.

"A child who doesn't like chocolate, I don't think I've ever met one." The trio looked up at the voice that had spoken.

"Hello Miss Lucas,"

"Dr. Mills, can I get you anything?" Ruby greeted with a smile as Regina nodded.

"A glass of water and two scoops of black raspberry ice cream please." Ruby nodded not bothering to write the order down seeing as how she wasn't currently busy.

"Are you a doctor?" Calliope asked as Regina nodded.

"I'm an animal doctor, a Veterinarian." Calliope's eyes widen.

"That's so cool! You help animals get better?" Regina smiled and nodded once more.

"She still won't let me get a dog though." Henry mumbled before taking a bite.

"Whys not?"

"Because your brother isn't responsible enough to have an animal." Regina answered simple as Calliope took a bite of her ice cream nodding her head as Henry glared at her for not taking his side.

"Whats? Momma says that puppy's are a lot of work! You have to feeds them and train them! Take them for walks, and love them like they are your own kid! Not loves like a baby doll either." Henry blinked his head slightly cocking to the side looking at her as she nodded once more. "I've tried to get a puppy, a kitty, a snake, and a wombat. Momma always says maybe when I'm older and can take care of it myself." Regina blinked at hearing the last pet.

"I'm sorry, what was that last one?"

"A wombat, they're so cute and tiny! They live in Australia, momma says that a definite no, just like the snake. But I think momma is afraid of snakes and that's why I can't get one of them." Regina chuckled, this little girl was something else that much she was sure of. "I think if other momma was here she would have talked momma into but I don't know." Calliope shrugged before taking a mouthful of ice cream.

"Why would you want a snake?" Henry asked taking a drink of his water.

"Because snakes are so cool! You start out feeding them mice and then you can feed them rats! They shed their skin when they grow! That's just so cool!" Henry blinked looking at his younger sibling.

"You're weird." Calliope giggled shaking her head.

"I know, momma tells me that too!" Henry and Regina joined Calliope laughing as Ruby returned with Regina's ice cream and water. "Can I try, please?" Calliope asked looking at the purple ice cream with wonder in the only way a child could. Regina chuckled digging her spoon into her ice cream and presenting it to Calliope who opened her mouth happily.

"So who is this precious pup, Dr. Mills?" Ruby asked looking at the little girl who was switching her bowl of Strawberry for Regina's Black Raspberry.

"This is Henry's half-sister, Calliope Swan." Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at the caramel skinned curly haired girl. "She's going to be staying with us for a few days." Ruby looked to the little girl who was nodding furiously.

"Cause Mrs. Mayor is a meanie and put momma in jail." Regina bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "So now I stay with bubby Hen-tree and R'gina until momma gets out. I get to miss school too! It's like a vacation! Well for me, not for momma cause she's in jail, but it's not her first time so I think she'll be okay." Henry stared at his younger sibling as she took a bite of the ice cream she'd switched with his brunette mother.

"Wow, you're quite the chatter aren't yah?" Ruby chuckled as Calliope nodded with ice cream in her mouth. "I don't think you're getting you're ice cream back Dr. Mills." Regina shook her head as Ruby turned her head as Mary Margaret walked in. Ruby greeted her friend before asking the trio if they needed anything before tending to her newest customer.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Calliope asked as she switched back to eating the strawberry ice cream.

"Well Henry had homework and I have some paper work and files to look over." Calliope blinked looking from Henry to Regina.

"Why paperwork? You're an animal doctor, don't you work on animals?"

"She owns the animal hospital." Henry added as Calliope nodded but didn't understand the implication behind the words. Calliope ate her ice cream in silence while Henry and Regina chatted idly as she tried to figure out what owning an animal hospital had to do with paper work. As she finished her final bite and put her spoon in the ice cream bowl Calliope looked at Regina who was scrolling through her phone looking at something Calliope couldn't quite see.

"I don't get it." Calliope finally huffed as Regina turned her head and looked down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Why does you owning the hospital mean you have paperwork and files to look over? Bubby said it in a way that means I should understand just by him saying it but I don't." Regina opened her mouth slightly a small smile. So that what had her thinking so hard, Regina had thought it had to do with her mother going to jail, but here it was completely unrelated.

"I have to make sure it continues to run. By doing paperwork and making sure the right bills are sent out to the correct animal owners and such. Does that make sense?" Calliope nodded with an 'oh' as she looked over to Henry who just looking at both of them.

"Why you didn't just say that?" Calliope asked as Henry shrugged.

"I thought saying she owned it explained that."

"I'm five not fif _dee_ , it doesn't to me."

"I'm only ten!"

"But she's your momma! You know her, I just mets her yesterday." Calliope pointed out and Regina tried not to laugh at the banter between the two of them. Regina also noticed that Henry had corrected her in saying that she wasn't his _momma_.

"Fine, just tell me if something I say doesn't make sense and I'll explain it better." Calliope nodded as she stood up from her sitting position on her knees and reached out for cup of water. "You know, you're small for being five." Henry pointed out watching as she sipped from her kid's cup.

"I'm almost six." Calliope defended after swallowing the cold liquid.

"I think that makes it worse, not better Callie." Henry chuckled and she stuck her tongue out at him and Regina just shook her head as she finished off her ice cream thinking this was going to be a very interesting three days.

"So who's the little girl, Ruby?" Ruby set the water and cup of soup that Mary Margaret had ordered in front of her as they both looked over to the booth were the Mills plus one sat.

"Her name is Calliope Swan, she's Henry's half-sister and staying with the Mills' until her mother gets out of jail." Ruby rattled off what she could remember the pup telling her.

"Henry's half-sister?" Mary Margaret questioned looking from the booth to the waitress who nodded.

"Yeah, it took me for surprise too. I know Graham said that a woman with a kid dropped Henry off last night when he was here for coffee but I wasn't expecting that woman to be Henry's biological parent." Ruby spoke as Mary Margaret nodded taking a spoonful of the soup as she thought for a moment.

"How do you think Dr. Mills is handling that? I know that Henry has been calling her the Evil Queen, and I feel partially responsible for that. You know, since I gave him that book right around the time he found out that he was adopted as a baby." Ruby shrugged as the door alerted her to more people entering the diner.

"I don't really know, but I'm not going to ask her."

"Me either, I am just curious." Mary Margaret spoke as Ruby chuckled before walking to greet her newest table. After taking their order, Ruby walked past the table to ask how they were only to see that Henry was nearly in tears from laughing and Calliope had ice cream dripping from her tiny hands and ice cream handprint on Regina's cheek.

"Just some more napkins when you get the chance, Miss Lucas." Regina answered with as much poise as she could as she playfully glared at the two giggling children in the booth. Ruby nodded trying to hold in her own laughter as she walked behind the bar to grab more napkins. Walking back to the table Calliope was sucking on her hand as Henry was finishing up his ice cream. Ruby handed the napkins to Regina who thanked her, Ruby nodded before walking away thinking that the little Swan girl was a definite improvement to Regina's usually closed off demeanor.

* * *

 _Preview: "Am I really such a monster for not giving in?"_ _"I don't know about being a monster, but then again, you're asking the woman who gets called the Evil Queen when I don't allow Henry to do something." Emma flinched at that remembering the elaborate tale Henry had told her on the drive from Boston._


	7. Making Decisions

_A/N: I just finished the cutest scene between Callie and Regina...can't wait to see your reactions to that! There is also a scene with Callie, Regina, Henry, and Cora that is rather amusing. I just want to post everything that I have for this story but as I re-read over it or you guys give me suggestions I add little scenes here and there! Anyways, I want to thank you for continuing to comment and let me know what you are thinking! It is so greatly appreciated and makes me want to write more and more! I love you all! Seriously! Anyways, without further comments from me, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 _"I won't do it, the price is too high." The genie sighed as he looked at his queen. This was the most calm and collected he'd seen her since his arrival in the castle. It'd seem that over the past months she'd been losing herself more and more because of the impending birth of the child deemed_ The Savior _. She'd been more than bent on making the curse happen, to take her to a land where she'd be happy. But it was this moment where he felt that maybe, just maybe she'd regained a bit of the humanity she'd lost in her ploy for revenge._

 _The life of her father, it seemed that man was her saving grace, the one person who could truly handle his daughter's bloodcurdling temper. Genie felt that maybe it was possible for his Queen to have her happiness here, in this land. If she felt the price to cast the curse was too high, maybe she would move on with the help of her father. Genie would have to visit the man in his chambers later and talk with him._

 _"You always were weak, just like him." Genie watched as his Queen turned around stunned to hear the voice of their unexpected guest._

 _"M-mother?" Genie blinked as he looked past his Queen and at the woman standing at the entrance of room. "How are you here? W-what are you—" His Queen stopped speaking when she noticed the heart cupped in her mother's hand, it wasn't glowing, it wasn't enchanted. "What have you done?"_

 _"Making the choice easy for you, you will cast this curse,_ I _will make sure of that."_

Regina awoke with a start as she placed her hand over her chest to feel her rapid heartbeat. The dream, or maybe it had been a nightmare must have been something awful to make her sweat this much. Regina looked to her right and saw that Calliope was still sleeping soundly. Taking a moment Regina calmed her rapidly beating heart all the while trying to remember the dream that had obviously disturbed her body.

After five minutes of just sitting there and not remembering anything, Regina decided that maybe a shower would make her feel better. Slowly she got out of bed making sure not to disturb her tiny guest. Walking into her connecting bathroom Regina turned on shower. Regina tilted her head back as the warm water soaked her hair. A smile appeared on her lips as she thought about the past few days.

Henry had really taken to his role as big brother. After they'd left the diner and returned home Henry had set up at the dining room table to do his homework for the night. Regina had gone into her office after setting up Calliope in the living room watching some random TV movie that had caught her interest. Regina had gone to check on Calliope fifteen minutes into her paperwork only to find that she was no longer in the living room but sitting at the dining room table with a book in front of her.

"What's this word?" Regina watched from doorway her presence going unnoticed. Regina could see from where she'd been standing that Calliope was reading one Henry's comic books.

"Sound it out, that's an easy word Cal." Regina had smiled as she listened to Calliope sound out the word _responsibilities_ with a little bit of help from Henry.

"So he has responsibilities to help these people?" Calliope asked as Henry nodded putting down his pencil.

"He feels responsible because he has the power to help them. I'm surprised you're reading that, I thought you just stare at the pictures." Calliope had giggled at this.

"Momma says I have advanced readings level but not so much speech. She could have put me in second grade but didn't wants to pressure me or have kids make fun of me cause how I speaks."

"I think you speak ok, you're only five and in the first grade, that's impressive." Henry spoke as Calliope smiled thanking him before going back to reading. Regina rinsed her body before turning off the shower. Stepping out of the shower Regina dried herself off before slipping on a silky robe. Regina was towel drying her hair as she walked into her room. Looking at her bed she chuckled as saw the spot where Calliope had been was now vacant. It surprised her how early the girl woke up and was able to function.

Regina had learned Calliope was very independent for her age and had an extensive knowledge of how to use a toaster oven and a microwave. The second morning that Calliope had been here Regina had gone down to the kitchen to see her sitting at the breakfast bar eating oatmeal with toast and a cup of apple juice. This morning Regina had planned to make breakfast seeing as how it was going to be her last day here. Regina tried not to think about how that particular thought sadden her.

"Mom?" Regina pulled on a long sleeve shirt before calling out to Henry to come in.

"Yes sweetheart?" Henry yawned walking into the room making Regina think that he'd just woken up. Well, seeing as how it was nine in the morning, she'd take a guess that Calliope had got him up.

"Emma's here." Regina blinked as Henry rubbed his eyes yawning again.

"Are you sure Ms. Swan is here? Right now? Or is she on her way?" Regina asked looking down at her clothes. She'd put on long yoga pants and the long sleeve shirt to make breakfast knowing that the breakfast food smell would linger on her if she wore the outfit she'd planned on wearing.

"Yeah, she's down in the living room with Callie, she got here about fifteen minutes ago. Her car's all fixed too, but Callie came and woke me up to let her in." Henry explained as Regina sat on her bed putting on a pair of socks. Stepping out of her room Regina could hear Calliope excitedly talking. "I don't think she's stopped talking since Emma arrived."

"I colored in her office when she had to operate on Clio! She had to take her tooth out! After she did that I got to pet Clio. She was really sleepy and laid on my lap and purred. Did you know they don't have cat dentist?" Emma laughed as she looked down at her exuberant five year old as she told of her adventures over the last seventy-two hours.

"Yes baby girl, I do know that." Emma continued to chuckle as Calliope just continued on.

"R'gina could be a cat dentist!"

"Veterinarian's do it all for animals." Emma explained as Calliope just shrugged. "So you had fun?" Calliope nodded and Emma noticed a sad expression. "What's wrong munchkin?"

"I don't wanna leave Mommy, I won't get to see Hen-tree. He's the bestest big brother and I'll missed him." Calliope sniffled as Emma pulled her daughter to her. "Can't we stay here?"

"Sweetheart, you have school and I have work, won't you miss all your friends back home?" Emma felt Calliope shrug as she buried herself into her mother more. Emma smoothed down the chaotic bedhead.

"I can make new friends, better friends cause Storybrooke has a school I can go to, you find work here Momma!" Emma laughed slightly as Calliope looked up at her with her bright hazel eyes pleading.

"Well good morning." Regina smiled as she walking into the living room with Henry trailing behind her waving tiredly.

"Hi," Emma blinked taking in the semi wet hair and laid back clothing the brunette was wearing. "Uh, good morning. I hadn't expected everyone to be up this early but I thought I'd try."

"It's understandable, I was about to make breakfast, would you like to join us?" Emma nodded with a smile as Regina smiled back before turning to go into the kitchen.

"Hi Emma," Henry yawned as he sat on the couch before finding the remote and turning on the television to some superhero cartoon.

"Morning kid, how was the munchkin? Was she an annoying and bratty little sister?" Emma joked and Henry shook his head looking over to his birth mother and half-sister. He could tell Callie was upset about something by the way she was tucked into Emma's lap.

"No, she's awesome! We read comics and I got to teach her about superheroes! You might want to get her some Black Widow ones, when we watched Ironman 2, she declared that Black Widow is the best and her favorite." Henry spoke feeling more awake. Emma smiled kind of surprised that Henry liked her. She sort of expected him to resent her because, well because Emma had kept her. Emma poked Calliope's side playfully trying to cheer her up.

"You didn't tell me that munchkin, you want to stop at the comic store when we head home?" Emma poked her daughter's side once more making her squirm but not laugh.

"NO! I want to stay! And you're a meanie! Don't talk to me no more!" Calliope lashed out before climbing out of her mother's lap and running from the room. Emma sighed as she heard the little footsteps ascending the stairs.

"I think she went to mom's room." Henry pointed out awkwardly. It was the first time he'd seen her that upset that she'd yelled. At the hospital she'd just pouted because she knew she shouldn't have sworn but this was a full on temper tantrum.

"Yeah, I'll let her cool off a bit. She doesn't want to leave." Emma explained running a hand through her hair. Man did she crave a shower with hot water. Graham had allowed her to use the one in the basement of the station but the water had been lukewarm with just the hot water nozzle turned on.

"So you're not staying?" Henry asked sadly causing Emma to sigh. Henry knew not to mention the curse at this moment but that wasn't the only reason he wanted them to stay, he liked being an older brother. He had so much to teach Callie. Emma looked at Henry, it would have been easy to stay had it just been her, but it wasn't, she and Callie had a life and to tell him that, well Emma knew was going to have another of her offspring upset with her.

"We have a life in Boston, Henry. We can't just drop everything and move here."

"Why not? People do it all the time. You can ask Mr. Gold about empty homes."

"I have a job Henry and Callie has school."

"You can find a job here! And Callie can go to school here. Mr. Gallagher is an awesome first grade teacher! I know cause he was my teacher!" He sounded so much like Callie had just moments ago; so hopeful. They both made it sound so easy to just pack up and move to this little town.

"It's not that easy—"

"Yes it is!"

"Kid," Emma lamented as he got up from the couch.

"You're the one who's making it difficult, Emma." And just like that she had two children storm from her in a matter of five minutes. Emma watched him go listening to his footsteps until she heard a door shut. Emma groaned resting her head against the back of the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

"Would you like some coffee?" Regina broke her thoughts as Emma sat up.

"Coffee sounds wonderful." Emma got up and followed Regina into the kitchen and was welcomed to the smells of bacon being made. Regina motioned for her to sit on the bar stool around the island.

"Cream? Sugar?"

"Both please." Regina nodded as she poured Emma a mug of coffee adding the sweeteners before setting it in front of her. "Am I really such a monster for not giving in?"

"I don't know about being a monster, but then again, you're asking the woman who gets called the Evil Queen when I don't allow Henry to do something." Emma flinched at that remembering the elaborate tale Henry had told her on the drive from Boston.

"Am I really making it more difficult than it has to be?" Emma watched as Regina flipped the sizzling bacon before turning back to look at her.

"Ms. Swan—"

"Emma."

"Emma," Regina corrected with a smile. "You can't allow a five and ten year old to guilt you into uprooting your life—"

"They're siblings though, and I feel worse because I know what it feels like." Regina blinked not quite understanding. Emma saw her expression as she took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "By the time I was sixteen, I'd had over thirty siblings." Regina's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. "I may not have been close with every single one, but some of them, well we formed close bonds in the short amount of time either of us were in a home. It sucks when you have to leave them. You say you'll write and keep in touch, but it doesn't happen, I know that for a fact. I just, I don't want either them to hate me."

Regina gave Emma a small smile before turning back to the stove. She transferred the bacon to a plate before putting a few more pieces onto the skillet. Regina never had siblings, she'd grown up an only child and couldn't really relate to the feelings of those in her home at the moment. "Well, Graham is looking for a deputy." Regina found herself saying not turning around.

"Regina—" Emma wasn't exactly sure what to say but apparently the brunette was implying that she too, wanted them to stay.

"It was nice, having Calliope here. It was good for both of us, I think. Henry didn't once over the three days look at me as the Evil Queen he's made me out to be since he found out he was adopted and Miss Blanchard gave him those damned fairytales. Maybe it's good for them, maybe it'd be good for all of us." Her voice was quiet but even as she flipped the bacon.

"I'm an ex-convict." Regina turned around at this.

"You were seventeen, not really an adult then, and that record is sealed." Emma looked at Regina who shrugged at the inquiring look. "Besides, you're more qualified than Mr. Glass." Emma raised a brow at that. "He's my mother's lackey and a journalist." The man also had a slight obsession for her, but that was not something she wanted to get into right now.

"I'll let it slide for the moment that you somehow know my record is sealed. But I think I'd rather work at the local hospital." Emma muttered causing Regina to raise her brow this time. "I'm a qualified CNA and also phlebotomist. Well, I'd have to pass Maine's state exam, but yeah."

"Why do you not work as either of those now?" Regina questioned before taking the rest of the bacon out of the skillet and setting that skillet to the side before turning on another burner with a different skillet to make the eggs.

"Well the hours that were offered when I first moved to Boston didn't bode well for a single parent raising a three year old and I guess I liked the thrill of being a bail bondsperson."

"While I understand the hardships of being a single parent, your current job choice is reckless." Regina commented as Emma just stared at Regina's back waiting to see if she elaborated. "You have a five year old who's already lost one parent. By being in a dangerous profession you increase the chances of her being an orphan." Emma flinched at Regina's harsh words but she wasn't wrong per se.

"Living in Boston has increased her chances." Emma muttered offhandedly.

"Then move here." Regina wasn't sure where all this was coming from. This wasn't her, she was rarely this outspoken and free with her opinions. It seemed that there was something about the blonde that made her not think before she spoke. Regina would be lying to herself if she said she didn't like it, it made her feel, well it made her feel more like herself.

"Geez woman, tell me how you really feel."

"R'gina?" Regina looked to her left as she poured the scrambled egg batter into the skillet.

"Yes Calliope?"

"Can I have some apple juice please?" Regina looked to Emma who was looking at her daughter. Calliope had been crying, Emma could see that much by the redness and puffiness of her daughters face.

"Yes you may, why don't you ask your mom to get it for you?" Regina tried as Calliope shook her head.

"No, she's mean. I'm not talking to her." Calliope nearly whimpered, a pout on her lips as Regina looked to Emma. Emma sighed as she stood up from her place at the breakfast bar and walked over to Calliope.

"Baby girl," Emma started as she kneeled in front of her daughter who shook her head with a sniffle.

"No momma, it's not fairs." Emma reached out and wiped her tears away.

"We haven't moved since Violet died." Emma breathed as Calliope looked up at the mention of her other mother. While Emma would talk about her, it was rare that Calliope heard her name and not just your other mother or mom.

"I-I don't want to leave." Calliope whispered as Emma still cupped her cheek.

"Where would we live munchkin? Moving takes planning, not just a split decision to move."

"We can lives here, where Hen-tree and R'gina live." Emma found herself laughing softly at her daughter's simple suggestion.

"Callie—"

"I wouldn't mind, I mean, to house you until you found a place to live permanently that is. This is a five bedroom home with only two people living here. There is more than enough room." Emma turned to look at Regina before she stood up.

"I—Regina," Emma stammered unsure how to continue. "You do know that you're basically offering your home to two complete strangers?" Regina chuckled shaking her head.

"Emma, you're the biological mother to my ten year old, and you have the sweetest five year old daughter, I highly doubt that you're a serial killer." Regina spoke as Emma found herself smiling.

"You know statically speaking—"

"I couldn't care less about the statistics of the probability of you being a serial killer." Emma chuckled slightly when Regina had placed her hands on her hips.

"Even if I were considering moving here," Emma turned to look at Calliope for a moment. "Which is still up in the air," Emma turned to look back at Regina. "Why would you offer something so generous? One, you don't even know me, I'm surprised you're being so nice seeing as how, two, it was a closed adoption…" Emma trailed off not sure what the rest of her points were.

"And the rest of your numbered list?" Regina raised an eyebrow before turning off the burner on the stove.

"I just don't get it." Emma breathed.

"In all honesty, I don't quite understand it myself, but your presence makes Henry happy, he wants to get to know you and he wants to be a big brother to his sister. Henry is my main priority, he always has been, he may see me as an Evil Queen at times, but I want him to be happy. If that means getting his biological mother and his half-sister to move to this sleepy town, then I'll try my hardest to make it happen." Emma looked down at her hands weighing her options, this woman was offering a simple solution to something she was finding rather difficult. Emma exhaled loudly before looking back up.

"Three weeks." Regina blinked not quite understanding.

"I'm sorry, three weeks for what?"

"To pack, get everything in order. We'll be back in three weeks."

"I—so you're coming back? For good?" Emma nodded.

"I don't want to be the reason our kids didn't get to grow up and get to know one another." Regina felt a part of her warm when Emma had said 'our kids'. Emma turned and kneeled looking at Calliope who was rubbing her eye. "Is this what you want munchkin? Do you really want to stay? If you do then we will but there is no saying you want to go back after we move here." Calliope's hand dropped to her side as her eyes widened looking at her mother.

"You really mean it? We would stay? I could still have Hen-tree as my big brother?" Emma nodded and soon found herself knocked on her behind as Calliope was now wrapped around her hugging her tightly. "Yes momma! I want to stay with Hen-tree and R'gina!" Regina smiled at the scene before her feeling her heart swell with warmth before a nagging feeling in the back of her mind brought her to the reality of what she was doing. Her mother wasn't going to happy about this, but then again, she was an adult, her mother didn't have a say in her life, not since she was nineteen. Regina just wouldn't tell her mother until Emma and Calliope officially moved in.

* * *

 _Preview: "Thank you, do you think you'll visit us? You are like my only real friend in this city." Emma questioned as Lena looked at her with a soft smile. "You know, I think I might pop into Storybrooke for a visit sometime, I do have family there after all." Emma's eyes widen as she looked at the redheaded woman before her. "No way, you've never mentioned it before..._


	8. Leaving Boston

_A/N: Rather short update before I go to work...although the next update is nearly ten pages in word and that's before I've read over and edit it. So hope this tides you over until I get around to posting again! :)_

* * *

Emma looked around the bare apartment with a sadden smile. While all the furniture was being left behind, it still seemed bare. There weren't photos or even a hint of being lived in, they were beginning a new chapter of their life, Emma would get to know the son she gave up and so would her daughter.

"Emma?" Emma turned to her open apartment door to see Lena standing there holding a plastic bag with something inside.

"Hey Lena, c'mon in." Emma smiled as Lena walked in looking around the apartment.

"It looks empty, not lived in." She commented at Emma chuckled with a nod.

"I was just thinking that, what's that?" Emma asked as Lena held it out to her.

"Just some snacks for you and the gremlin on your trip to your new home." Lena smiled as Emma took it setting it in the final box she had to take down to her bug. She'd rented a small U-Haul to attach to the back of her bug and surprisingly they'd barely even filled that up. Emma wasn't much for sentimental possessions. There were a few things that she'd kept from her late wife, and just some things she'd kept over the years of her travels but most of it was clothes and toys that Callie couldn't yet part with.

"Thank you, do you think you'll visit us? You are like my only real friend in this city." Emma questioned as Lena looked at her with a soft smile.

"You know, I think I might pop into Storybrooke for a visit sometime, I do have family there after all." Emma's eyes widen as she looked at the redheaded woman before her.

"No way, you've never mentioned it before." Lena shrugged leaning against the fridge.

"We're estranged, I don't even think my sister knows I exist, she's my half-sister, but anyways, where's the gremlin, I want to give her a proper goodbye hug." Emma was about to call for her daughter but heard her running down the hallway.

"Everything is out of my room mommy! I checked everywhere to make sure I didn't forgets nothing." Calliope was breathing rapidly from having ran from her room.

"Gremlin!" Calliope's eyes widen as she saw Lena standing across from her mom and ran to her. Lena laughed as she picked her up and hugged her tightly while kissing her cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Calliope hugged the woman she'd known she they'd moved in to this apartment as tight as she could.

"I'm gonna miss you too! You'll come visit right?" Lena nodded looking into her bright green eyes.

"Of course gremlin!" Calliope smiled bigger as she leaned forward and kissed Lena's cheek before hugging her once more. Lena set her down and looked at Emma with a smile. "Come here Emma, you're not getting out of a hug." Emma chuckled as she stepped forward and hugged her redheaded friend. "I'm going to miss the both of you. You have my number, don't hesitate to call, and I'll visit as soon as I can."

"And hey, a phone works both ways Zelena West, you better call sometimes too." Lena smiled with a nod.

"That's Doctor Zelena West to you Ms. Swan." Lena winked. "But of course I will, so did you get the job as the deputy?"

"I'm actually going to be working at the hospital as a phlebotomist, it pays better and the hours are better." Lena nodded.

"Good, it may be a sleepy town, but I'll feel better knowing that you're in a safer job position." Emma chuckled.

"Well I actually didn't talk to the Sheriff about the position, I just know the hours are better for not needing a babysitter."

"Wait, aren't you living with your son and his adoptive mother?" Emma nodded as Lena just gave her a look.

"I know, it's a little odd, but she offered and…"

"You find her attractive don't you?" Lena had a knowing smirk as Calliope looked between the two adults curiously. She'd been forgotten, it usually happened if she stayed quiet. Maybe it was the reason she was mature for being her age, she was able to pay attention and listen without being told to leave.

"I, well, she is an attractive woman, Lena." Lena let out a loud boisterous laugh at the blush residing on Emma's cheeks.

"It's ok to be attracted to other people, Emma. It's been three years since Violet, its ok to love again, or to even open yourself up to the possibility of love."

"Yeah momma!" Emma turned startled at hearing her daughter's voice.

"I forgot you were here." Emma spoke as Calliope shrugged her shoulders.

"You usuals do." Both Lena and Emma chuckled at this, there was many a time when they'd be having a more serious conversation and Calliope would interrupt with a question about what something meant because they'd forgotten that she was there.

"Well, you need to get on the road before it gets too late." Lena spoke before giving them both hugs once more and showing herself out. Emma let out a breath as she looked around the apartment once more.

"So this is it, you ready baby girl?" Calliope looked around just as her mom had done and nodded as Emma handed her the bag Lena had brought over for them as she picked up the last box. "Let's go."

* * *

 _Preview: "By the way, that smells amazing." Regina felt her cheeks warm at the compliment. "Thank you, and its apple crisp, I figured I'd make it before dinner that way it has time to cool down some." "Cool, and you know, if you ever want a break, I can cook some nights. I'm not a master chef like yourself but I make pretty decent meals." Emma smiled as she noticed the slight blush highlighting the brunette's cheek._


	9. Storybrooke life

_A/N: Thank you everyone who commented! Have I mentioned that I really appreciate knowing what you are thinking? Cause I do! :) So this is probably the longest chapter to date and sadly, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again because life is kicking my butt, but fear not I am not abandoning this story in any way shape or form! Well enjoy! :)_

* * *

Regina sat quietly in her home office, she could hear a muffled conversation that Calliope and Henry were having just down the hall. It was all so surreal, they'd arrived yesterday evening right before dinner had finished. It had surprised Regina just how little the duo owned. There was maybe, fifteen boxes at the most that were split between the two upstairs guest bedrooms.

Regina was pretty sure that Calliope had slept with Emma last night, she just hoped that the duo would find her home comfortable until they were able to find a permanent solution for their selves.

"Hen-tree, I'm tellin' you, my momma likes your mom! They should be together then me and momma wouldn't have to move!" Calliope tried to reason with her older brother who was reading some sort of fairytale book.

"Callie, my mom—Regina is the Evil Queen and Emma is the savior." Calliope rolled her eyes, Henry had told her this story the first time they'd met.

"Hen-tree, that's just makes believe, even I know that." Henry shook his head as he showed her the picture of the Evil Queen that looked just like his brunette mother. "Whoa, that's wicked."

"I'm trying to tell you Callie, it's really real!"

"So whys can't they be togethers then?" Henry let out a huff of annoyance.

"Because the savior breaks the curse by defeating the evil queen, duh." Calliope's face scrunched up as she shook her head in disagreement.

"But R'gina is super nice and an awesome cuddlers! I won't let momma defeats her." Calliope crossed her arms across her chest as Henry just looked at her.

"She's the Evil Queen Cal, she has to be taken down." Calliope shook her head.

"Not uh, cause she's still your momma and you loves her." Calliope pointed out glaring at Henry as he just looked at her unsure what to say. "'Sides, I thinks your book have it wrong. It doesn't say anythings about the mean Mrs. Mayor! Cause you haven't says she's evil too!" Henry blinked a moment thinking before flipping through his book. She was right, this said nothing about his grandmother. Henry closed the book looking to see if there and an author or illustrator and to his disappoint there wasn't.

"I'll have to ask Ms. Blanchard." Henry said out loud as Calliope looked at him.

"Who's that?"

"Snow White, Emma's mom, and the person who gave this book to me." Henry answered as Calliope nodded.

"What do you have to asks her?"

"The book has no author or illustrator, I want to know who wrote it, because you're right, it's missing some stories and characters." Calliope looked at the large book before looking at her brother.

"Maybe the persons only knew some of the story, so they wrote what they knew." Henry just stared at his younger sibling before smiling. "Wait, if she's momma's mom, which makes her our grandmamma!" Henry chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah, you're pretty smart for being five years old."

"I'm six now, my birthday was a few days ago." Henry's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"We missed your birthday party?" Calliope shook her head.

"Momma and I don't celebrate our birthdays. We just do cupcakes, like when you came over for momma's birthday." Calliope shrugged.

"What? You have to have a birthday party." Calliope shook her head once more.

"Momma asks me every year, but I justs don't wants one." Calliope explained as Henry got up and left. Regina was putting away the last of her files for the night when Henry burst into her office.

"Mom!" Regina stood up unsure what was happening at the sudden intrusion.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Callie's six!" Regina looked at her son unsure of why that was a reason to nearly give her a heart attack.

"Yes?"

"Her birthday was a few days ago and she didn't have a party." Henry explained.

"Cause I just don'ts celebrates it, not since mom died." Calliope clarified walking into the office and staring at the large bookshelf. "I don't wants one Hen-tree, I've told momma that so we just gets cupcakes." Calliope spoke as she walked closer to the bookshelf.

"But it's your birthday! You're supposed to celebrate it! Have a party and get presents." Henry insisted as Calliope turned to her brother and shook her head.

"When I turned three all I wanted was mom to come home and stay home. That was the only present I wanted and I got it. A week later mom came home in a box and we were givens a flag. Mom came home and stayed home but I'll never get to see her again, not in the way I want to. So I don'ts like to celebrate my birthday." Calliope breathed before walking out of the office leaving a stunned Henry and Regina in her wake.

"I didn't realize." Henry whispered looking down at the floor. He looked up at his mom who was looking at him with a sad expression. "Do you think she blames herself? She made a wish on her birthday and it did come true." Henry blinked feeling sad as Regina rounded her desk and pulled her son to her hugging him tightly as he hugged her back. Mother and son stayed like that for a few moments before Henry pulled away and looked up at the woman he'd been calling the Evil Queen.

"I'll talk to Emma when she gets back from her training session at the hospital." Henry nodded giving her a soft smile as she leaned down and kissed his forehead before he left the room. Calliope had a point, she was his mom and he did love her. Walking back into the living room Henry looked at his book sitting on the coffee table. There had to be more to the story, especially since his grandmother wasn't in there.

zZz

Emma sat on a barstool in the diner just taking a moment for herself. She would be working Monday to Thursday at the hospital and possibly Friday and Saturday as the deputy of Storybrooke. Graham was looking into her background and told her he'd get back to her about whether or not she was qualified enough. Emma smiled to herself, she'd have Saturday night and all day Sunday to spend with her munchkin.

"Hello, you're Emma Swan right?" Emma looked up to see a pixie haired brunette smiling at her.

"I, uh yeah," Emma answered awkwardly as the woman offered her hand and Emma took it as she introduced herself.

"I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, Henry's teacher, he's told me that you and your daughter were moving here. It was a little hard to believe, but here you are." Emma just looked at woman still feeling awkward.

"Oh, um hi."

"So how are you settling into our little town? While we have tourism, I don't think anyone's ever actually moved to Storybrooke." Mary Margaret commented taking the seat next to Emma. Emma shrugged as she picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip of the now lukewarm substance.

"Well, I have a job, so that's good. It's just finding an apartment is probably going to be the most difficult. Henry told me to talk with Mr. Silver or someone." Mary Margaret chuckled as Ruby set a mug of coffee in front of the school teacher.

"Mr. Gold, he is the pawn shop owner, and well, next to the mayor he practically owns this town." Emma raised a brow at hearing this as Mary Margaret poured sugar and coffee into her cup. "But if you're looking for a place to stay, I'm looking for a roommate. My apartment is a two bedroom loft, and it's a little expensive for just me, but it was the smallest place available." Mary Margaret pointed out as Emma looked at the woman.

"I have a six year old daughter—"

"I'm a school teacher Emma, I love children. I hope to one day have some of my own." Mary Margaret breathed as Emma smiled. She would have to share a room with Callie, but she was practically doing that now seeing as how her little munchkin climbed into her bed last night.

"Well, I'll talk to Mr. Gold first, but I'll get back to you on that offer. I don't want to over stay my welcome at where we are staying now." Mary Margaret raised a brow looking at the blonde. She'd just assumed that the young woman and her daughter were staying at Granny's bed and breakfast for the time being.

"Where are you staying?"

"With Regina," Mary Margaret had to keep her mouth from dropping open at hearing this. "She kindly offered a month ago to house the munchkin and me until we found a place." Emma turned to look at Mary Margaret and found herself laughing slightly at the woman's expression. "What?"

"You…you're staying with Dr. Mills?" Emma nodded still chuckling at the expression Mary Margaret was sporting.

"Yeah, you seem really surprised."

"Oh of course she is. Everyone knows Dr. Mills' least favorite person is MM, she doesn't try to hide it. But Dr. Mills can be _intense_ at times. Best animal doctor in town, don't get me wrong, but she isn't one to really socialize with us lowly peasants." Ruby commented as Emma looked to the server. "I'm pretty sure she'll be running for mayor when her mother steps down."

"Intense is putting it nicely sister, Dr. Mills can be a straight up bitch just like her mother." Emma's head snapped to her left at the gruff voice who'd joined the conversation.

"I—what? No way, she's been nothing but nice to Callie and myself." Emma spoke in disbelief looking at the three people who were looking at her. Well, there'd been that one moment at the hospital when Regina had gotten a bit defensive but that had been the only time.

"You know, that kind of surprises me cause you're Henry's mom." Emma shook her head as she looked at Ruby.

"Biologically yes, I gave birth to Henry, but I'm not his mom, Regina is."

"Then why did you move here if not to be his mom?" Emma sighed, she moved here because Callie wanted to get to her brother and to be honest a small town is probably better to raise a child as a single parent.

"Because I didn't want to deprive my daughter of the chance to get to know her brother." Emma explained looking at Mary Margaret who nodded.

"That makes sense, but just watch your back sister, especially with Mayor Mills." Emma rolled her eyes. It almost seemed like these people had a complex with the Mills family.

"Yeah, gotcha. So I have to get going, but it was nice chatting with all you." Emma stood up and pulled some bills out of her pocket setting it down next to her now empty mug. Walking out of the diner Emma pulled her phone from her pocket and looked to see if she had any missed calls or messages. Just as she was about to click open a text from Lena, Emma found herself colliding with another body and her phone slipping from her hand.

"I am so sorry!" Emma breathed as she bent over to pick up her dropped phone.

"Do you make a habit of running into everything?" Emma pocketed her phone as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"I—what?" Emma questioned in confusion looking at the regally dressed woman.

"You ran into my town sign about a month ago. You're rather forget too." Emma felt her face flush as she stared at the woman in front of her. The woman who'd sent her to jail for three days, Regina's mother.

"I didn't forget, I have the fine payment that's not allowing me to forget it." Emma bit out as Cora smirked clearly amused.

"Ah, yes, have you returned to pay it? A simple money order in the mail would have sufficed." Emma chewed her bottom lip momentarily, she didn't know, and Emma didn't want to be the one to tell her…or did she?

"I've set up weekly payments because I cannot afford to pay it in one lump sum, seeing as how I have other bills and a child to care for." Cora nodded as she gave the fated savior a once over look. She we definitely the child of Snow White and her prince, she held features of both her birth parents.

"Yes, where might this child that you need to care for be?" Cora asked merely out of curiosity not contempt. The little girl had intrigued her when she'd stood up for her mother a month ago, she had a fierceness she'd wished her own daughter had been born with from the start. Emma looked at the woman in front of her and could tell that she was merely engaging in conversation and not trying to bring up the accident.

"She's at home with her brother, and while they have someone watching them, I must excuse myself and get going." Emma smiled politely and nodded her head as Cora stepped aside. "And again, sorry for running into you."

"It's perfectly fine dear, I too was not paying attention. Have a safe drive Ms. Swan." Emma nodded her head once more and thanked the mayor before heading to her car. Emma replayed the interaction between them multiple times on her drive to 108 Mifflin street and found it odd how nice the woman who'd locked her up without a care in the world of what would happen to her daughter, had been.

Emma shook it off as she pulled her bug up next to Regina's black Mercedes and parked. Getting out of the car Emma just looked at the place she and Callie were currently residents of. It was probably the nicest house she'd ever lived in and a part of her wished they could stay. It had an almost home-y feel to it. Exhaling Emma walked into the house and was greeted to the aroma of baked apples.

"Hey Emma," Emma looked over her shoulder as Henry appeared from the living room as she was taking off her shoes. Regina may not admit it out loud but the woman did not like shoes being worn in the carpeted areas of the home. She'd figured that out over the weekend before they'd left to go back to Boston.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" He shrugged noncommittally before ascending the stairs with a comic under his arms. Emma watched him go before walking into the kitchen to see Regina bending over to check whatever it was she was baking in the oven. Emma leaned on the breakfast bar enjoying the view for a moment before she opened her mouth. "Hey Regina." Emma chuckled as Regina jumped slightly before standing up.

"Emma! You need a bell, I didn't even hear you come in." Regina breathed as she looked at the amused blonde leaning across the bar.

"I just walked in, but what's up with Henry?" Regina looked at Emma puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems down." Regina nodded once before turning back to her apple crisp.

"Ah, yes, he and Calliope were talking today and he found out that her birthday was last week." Emma watched as Regina put on oven mittens and picked up the hot dessert setting it on top of the stove as she closed the oven door with her foot. "Henry nearly gave me a heart attack when he burst into my office, anyways, he explained to Calliope that birthdays are to be celebrated with presents and a party." Emma let a breath knowing where this was going as Regina turned around while taking off the mittens.

"She does blame herself even though I've told her countless times her wish to bring her other mother home had nothing to do with it. This is going to sound really sad but Violet was dead before Callie's birthday, the week before actually. It took them almost a week to properly identify the remains of all the soldiers. A few days after Callie's birthday two soldiers delivered a flag to us, and a week after that she was sent back to us in a box. There was a memorial service for her and the others, and she's buried next to her parents in a cemetery in Boston." Emma was looking down at her hands as she spoke and could feel Regina staring at her.

"Is that why you stayed in Boston?" Emma nodded before looking up to meet brown orbs that were slightly glistening with unshed tears.

"We visit on Violet's birthday and mother's day." Regina looked at the blonde before her. She'd experienced so much in her twenty-nine years and the only thing Regina had done was go to school to become a veterinarian and adopt a baby when she realized she wanted to have a child.

"I'm sorry for your loss Emma," Regina spoke softly as Emma gave her a smile.

"Me too, but thank you, I can tell that you mean it and aren't just saying it to say it."

"Do you think Calliope will ever want to have a birthday?" Emma shrugged.

"Hopefully, she didn't really have too many friends back in Boston. I think city life, and my job contributed to that because she's never had a sleepover or even had a classmate over for a playdate, but I'm hoping to change that and have her be more active." Regina smiled at hearing that and a part of her hoped that maybe Henry would benefit from his younger sister being active. While he had a few friends, he didn't hang out with them too often or really did anything outside of the house beside go to therapy.

"Is she interested in anything?"

"She'll sit and watch an entire soccer game and she's always been fascinated by horses. So I figured maybe one of those."

"I, uh, could help if she's interested in horses. I used to ride as a little girl, I still go sometimes when Henry is at school." Emma's eyes widened with interest.

"Really? Did you compete?" Regina shook her head.

"No, I just took lessons and really enjoyed them. Horses are my favorite animals." Emma smiled at the information.

"Well that's good to know, also, where is my munchkin?" Emma chuckled as she looked around. She figured her daughter would be one of the first people to greet her and she hadn't seen or heard the girl since arriving home.

"I think she's napping, she kind of disappeared from us." Emma nodded as she stood straight up.

"By the way, that smells amazing." Regina felt her cheeks warm at the compliment.

"Thank you, its apple crisp, I figured I'd make it before dinner that way it has time to cool down some."

"Cool, and you know, if you ever want a break, I can cook some nights. I'm not a master chef like yourself but I make pretty decent meals." Emma smiled as she noticed the slight blush highlighting the brunette's cheek.

"I don't mind cooking, I rather enjoy it but thank you and that would be nice." Emma looked at Regina for a moment her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Yes?"

"When was the last time you ordered in?" Regina looked at Emma before shrugging.

"Maybe college? I'm not sure." Emma's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"What's today? Saturday? Well tomorrow you are not cooking, Sunday is order in night. Do you prefer pizza or Chinese?" Regina blinked just starring at the woman in front of her before shaking her head.

"Chinese offers a better variety and Henry and I had homemade pizza a few nights ago." Emma shook her head a hearing this, of course the woman would make pizza instead of calling and ordering in.

"Ok, sounds good, I'm gonna go find baby girl and then come and help you make dinner." Regina was about to tell her that it was unnecessary but Emma was gone before she had the chance. Emma walked into the room that she and Callie had slept in last night and looked around. Not seeing her she then walked down the hall to where Callie had been given the room right next to Henry's.

"She's in mom's room." Henry spoke as Emma walked passed. Emma stopped and back tracked until she was looking into Henry's room. It kind of surprised her how clean it was for a preteen aged boy, but then again, Regina was his mother.

"Hey, nice room." Emma commented as he didn't look up from his book. Emma sighed as she leaned against the doorjamb. "What're you reading?" Henry still didn't say anything but picked up the book and showed her. Emma nodded as she saw that he was reading the fairytales that he was convinced were real.

"It doesn't make sense." Emma blinked looking at him has his brown eyes sought out her green ones.

"What doesn't?"

"The book is missing so much, you're living with the Evil Queen and you have Callie." Emma stared at him as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Emma took in a deep breath as she slowly stepped into Henry's room. Henry looked from Emma to the picture of his adoptive mother as the Evil Queen.

Callie had been right, there was nothing about his grandmother, or even his deceased grandfather. He'd asked about the person he'd was named after once, his mom had told him that he was great man who'd died of a heart attack before he was born. Now Henry wondered if that was pre- or post-curse, or maybe this curse wasn't real.

Maybe he was going crazy like his grandmother had suggested to his brunette mother. She didn't know he'd been listening when his grandma and mom had been discussing his obsession with the fairytales. While his mom just believed it was a phase brought on by him finding out he was adopted, Grandma Cora had suggested therapy to get him over the obsession because it wasn't normal for preteen boys to be so obsessed with the make believe.

"Henry," Henry jumped not realizing he'd been so lost in his own thoughts that Emma had sat on the edge of his bed. "What's going on?" Henry looked at Emma tears in his eyes this time.

"You moved on, you gave me up and had Callie." Henry sniffled as Emma watched him look back down at his book. Emma followed his eyes thinking the character in the book had an uncanny resemblance to the brunette downstairs. "You wanted her but you didn't want me." A few tears fell onto the book at Emma reached out and lifted Henry's chin.

"I always wanted you kid." Emma breathed as russet eyes searched olive ones.

"Then…w-why didn't y-you keep me?" He hiccupped as Emma wiped a tear away.

"I was still a kid myself and in jail. I was in no position to be your mother. When…" Emma took in a deep breath before continuing. "When I got out of jail I was even worse. I felt, empty and so incredibly sad. I had given you up and the only thing I had was that beat up bug that's parked right outside. That was my home for a little over a year. I was in a bad place for a while, I hated everyone and everything, especially myself. It didn't look up until I ran until Callie's other mother. She picked me up and helped me when I couldn't even seem to help myself." Emma felt herself tearing up but held back as she gave Henry a soft smile.

"I've always wanted you Henry, but had I kept you, you wouldn't have turned out to be as wonderful as you are now. You're an awesome big brother and such a bright kid. Regina is a wonderful mom for you, I don't think I could have asked for a better parent. I just wish you could see that when you call her evil, you're hurting her."

"I—it is real, the curse. I know you don't believe, and maybe some of this is wrong, but these people are trapped in this town. Can we at least try to break it? Can you at least try to believe?" Emma looked at the son she'd given up, his eyes shone with so much belief. He truly did believe in this curse. Looking down at the book Emma sighed.

"Only if you promise not to call your mom the evil queen and try to be nicer to her." Henry sniffled with a nod Emma pulled him into a hug. After a moment Emma kissed his temple before pulling away and standing up. "Read over it again, take notes, maybe you missed some things. Maybe we can all work on it? You said everyone was cursed, maybe your mom is too?" Emma stopped at the door as he looked down at the book once more before looking up at her and nodding. Emma smiled before she walked down to the only other room where her munchkin could be. If he truly believed in this curse, maybe the only way to get him to give it up would be to see it through until he wanted to give it up.

"—not right, Lee." Emma stopped outside of Regina's bedroom door which was cracked. "You have to tuck your legs!" Emma raised a brow as she peaked into the room. Calliope was sitting with her legs under her as she tossed her stuffed panda into the air. "See! I told you! Now that was a perfect flip!" Emma watched as Calliope shook her head. "I can't brings you to school Lee, the other kids will laugh at me. They are alreadys older, I don't need to be called a baby! Sides, I'm a first graders, I don't think animal friends are allowed in the first grade." Emma smiled at her daughter's imagination.

"No, doesn't matter, okay," She heard Callie sigh in defeat. "Fine Lee, but I'm not taking you out of packpack!" Emma tried not to laugh at this. Her daughter still thought her _b_ ackpack was called a _p_ ackpack. Emma found it too adorable to correct her.

"Hey munchkin." Emma called as she pushed upon the door and Calliope looked to the door with a big smile.

"Momma, you home! Hi!" Emma nodded as Calliope took her stuffed panda and tossed it into the air. "Lee and I are workin' on her flips, she's gotten _musty_."

"You mean _r_ usty." Emma corrected as Lee was tossed again but Calliope didn't catch her.

"That's what I said momma." Calliope shook her head as she picked up Lee. "Sorry, momma's dis-racted me." Emma shook her head as she looked around the foreign room. The walls were painted a dark purple shade, the room furniture were dark finish but the room was off set with sliver-gray patterned sheets and shades. The room felt like Regina and it smelled heavenly, almost like apples and nutmeg, which Emma found odd seeing as how Regina herself smelled of warm vanilla and honey, not that Emma paid any attention to that.

"Are you supposed to be in here?" Emma questioned trying not to think of what Regina smelled like.

"Why am I not allowed? R'GINA!" Calliope shouted as Emma cringed momentarily before watching as her munchkin climbed down from the bed with Lee and ran out of room yelling out for Regina once more. Emma shook her head as she could hear Calliope's footsteps on the stairs and followed suit. Emma walked into the kitchen just as Calliope was climbing onto a barstool.

"Calliope Rozalyn Swan!"

"Yes?"

"What have I said about yelling inside?" Regina watched as Calliope shrugged her shoulders.

"R'gina, am I nots supposed to be in your room?" Regina blinked wondering where the question had come from. "I and Lee were practicing her flips and momma said I'm not suppose to be in there, but I slepts in there before."

"It's Lee and I, not I and Lee." Regina found herself chuckling at how fast Calliope had turned her head to glare at her blonde mother.

"That's what's I said. Stop being a meanie momma!" Emma rolled her eyes as she looked to Regina who was still laughing. "So am I not allowed?"

"Did you mess up anything?" Calliope shook her head.

"Nope, nothings! We was only on your bed, cause it so much more comfy than momma's. Can I sleep with you tonight R'gina, you cuddles better?" Regina was taken aback by the request as Emma laughed this time.

"You'll sleep with me or in your bed." Calliope huffed as she climbed down from the stood and started walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to play with Hen-trees, cause you a jealous momma." Emma laughed harder causing Regina to laugh as the six year old walked out of the kitchen.

"Kids, what would we do without them?" Emma questioned still laughing as Regina shook her head while shrugging, in their case, they wouldn't be sharing this amusing moment, but Regina wouldn't think about that.

* * *

 _Preview: "Go take a shower, I'll wake up the sleepyheads." Henry looked up at Emma with a smile and a nod before heading to the bathroom. Emma took her phone from her pajama pocket and stepped into the room as quietly as possible. She opened her camera application and took photo of the adorable sleeping duo. Just as she took the photo her camera shuttered causing Regina to open her eyes. Emma bit her lip trying not to laugh at the sleepy and confused expression Regina was wearing._


	10. Good Morning

_A/N: I want to thank everyone that continues to comment! I truly appreciate that you take the time to do so! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the extended wait!_

* * *

 _She felt empty as she held her love in her arms. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, they were supposed to get their happy ending. Their love was supposed to be able to conquer any and everything, but here she was cradling his dead body as her mother watched still holding some of the ashes from his crushed heart._

 _"Love is weakness my dear." She shook her head the tears clouded her vision as she looked up at her mother._

 _"No, I won't believe that, mother." She nearly wept as her mother shook her head._

 _"My child, you are to be the Queen in the Enchanted Forest, you were going to give that up for some silly notion of love with a stable boy. He couldn't have kept you happy." She tried to even out her breathing as she held her loves body close to her._

 _"Just being with him made me happy. It matter not what he could give me in the ways of materials mother. His name was Daniel and Daniel made me happy, and you've taken the last chance of happiness I could have had. He was my true love." She spoke passionately through her tears as she watched her mother roll her eyes._

 _"He was your first love Regina." Her mother looked at the body with disgust. He'd more than likely bedded her only daughter and filled her head with silly notions of love and happiness. Things the boy could not provide, she knew upon hiring him to be their stable boy that his family was deathly poor, could barely even survive on the scraps that were given to them. He'd probably convinced her to steal some of the gold and jewels they had stashed away. "You will marry the King, my daughter, you will care for Snow White as if she was your own because you will never have children of your own." She narrowed her eyes placing a hand over her own womb._

 _"What do you mean? What have you done, mother? What dark magic did you use on me?" She watched as her mother shook her head._

 _"I did nothing my child, but the King is old, and while you may be young, it won't happen." She felt the weight of her mother's words hit her, he was older, more experienced. The silly notion of gentleness passed through her, he was a kind King, and maybe he'd be a kind husband._

 _"I won't marry him mother." She tried to keep her voice even but it shook as she found herself being lifted into the air by forces unseen._

 _"You_ will _marry him, I have given up too much for you not to be Queen, Regina. Try to run away and I will find you. You will be Queen." Regina tried to swallow but felt herself losing consciousness as her mother held her in place. She cast a glance to Daniel's lifeless body the tears flowing freely._

 _"I'm so sorry Daniel." She whispered before losing consciousness._

"You o-tay?" Regina blinked taking in the darkness as she felt the weight of another on her. She took a moment to calm down the anxiousness she was feeling as she was poked in the face.

"C-calliope?" Regina heard more than saw the little girl shaking her head.

"I wanted to sleeps with you, so I left Momma. You was talking in your sleep." Calliope explained as Regina leaned over and turned on the lap that was on her night stand. She blinked allowing her eyes to adjust as Calliope did the same thing but rubbed her eyes. Regina looked at the little girl who was wearing a scarf around her head as she crawled off Regina and was sitting next to her now.

She honestly hadn't expected the little girl to actually want to sleep with her again since her mother was with them now. Regina recalled a few days ago when she'd asked to sleep with her once more, claiming that she was better cuddler than her momma but Emma had told her that she would sleep in her own bed or with Emma.

"How long have you been in here?" Regina asked sitting up as Calliope shrugged reaching out to grab her baby blanket that she slept with every night and popped her thumb into her mouth.

"Who's Daniel?" Calliope asked over her thumb as Regina blinked at hearing the name. It sounded familiar, like she should know who that named belonged to, but nothing came to mind but a sense of familiarity.

"I-I don't know, why?" Calliope took her thumb out of mouth to yawn only to put it back in before laying herself into Regina's side.

"You 'ologized to him when you sleeping." Calliope muttered as she reached out and grabbed onto Regina's shirt with her free hand. "We go backs to sleep now? School in the morning." Regina wasn't sure if she should put Calliope back into her own room or just let her sleep next to her. The way she was currently feeling, she could feel use the freely given love and adoration of the six year old.

Regina leaned over slightly to turn off the light before turning onto her side and pulling Calliope closer to her. She relaxed allowing the anxiousness to leave her as Calliope sighed and tucked herself more into Regina's body.

"G'night luv you Gina." Calliope mumbled as Regina felt her lips trembled and her eyes mist up. She leaned down and kissed the top of Calliope's scarf covered head.

"I love you too Callie."

zZz

Emma stood in the doorway a smiled on her lips as she looked at the cuddling duo. Emma couldn't explain the feelings she was having over the bond that Regina and Callie were forming. "Emma?" Emma turned to see Henry standing in the hallway in his boxers with a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Good morning bud, going to take a shower?" Henry nodded still a little groggy from having woke up.

"Why are you standing in mom's door?" Henry stepped closer and saw that his mom and his sister were snuggled together sleeping soundly. "She's been having nightmares." Henry said barely above a whisper as stared at the scene before him. "I think about her time as the Evil Queen. She woke up screaming in the middle of the night, it was when you and Callie had went back to Boston. I asked her about it and she said she honestly didn't remember. I slept with her that night." Henry kept his eyes on his brunette mother and sister. "She may have once been the Evil Queen, but you and Callie are right, she's not _her_ anymore, she's my mom." Emma stared at the boy before her, maybe there was hope for him yet. Emma reached out and ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Go take a shower, I'll wake up the sleepyheads." Henry looked up at Emma with a smile and a nod before heading to the bathroom. Emma took her phone from her pajama pocket and stepped into the room as quietly as possible. She opened her camera application and took photo of the adorable sleeping duo. Just as she took the photo her camera shuttered causing Regina to open her eyes. Emma bit her lip trying not to laugh at the sleepy and confused expression Regina was wearing.

"Good morning Dr. Mills." Emma chuckled as Regina shook her head and tucked herself into the head of curls that had escaped the colorful silk scarf.

"No, a good morning would be around noon." Regina muttered into the curls as she heard Emma chuckle once more.

"Then that wouldn't be a good morning then and it'd be a good afternoon."

"Exactly."

"And here I thought you were a morning person." Emma commented as she snapped another photo. The shutter sound make Regina lift her head from the mass of curls she'd been trying to hide in.

"Did you just take a photo of me?" Emma quickly pocketed her phone while shaking her head.

"No, that would be creepy." Regina narrowed her eyes as she stared at the blonde who was wearing long pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Then what was that noise?" Regina questioned as Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Momma totally took a photo, she does that." Calliope spoke before yawning and stretching her little body against Regina's. "R'gina is a much better cuddlers than you momma." Calliope pointed out as she grabbed her blanket, kissed Regina's cheek, and slid off the side of the bed. Calliope stopped in front of her mom as Emma leaned down and kissed her.

"Breakfast?" Emma questioned as Calliope nodded walking past her and out of the room. Emma just watched her munchkin go shaking her head in amusement.

"She is very independent." Regina commented as Emma turned back to see Regina sitting up and stretching her arms out giving Emma a nice view of the woman's mid-drift as he camisole rose.

"Yeah, Lena and I taught her how to make the basic breakfast items because unlike us, that little girl is a morning person. I think the latest she's ever slept it ten in the morning." Emma chuckled.

"You've mentioned a Lena before, is she family?" Emma shook her head as Regina stood up and began making her bed. Emma walked to the other side to help her out.

"Yeah, but not in the biological sense, she was our neighbor and probably the closest friend I'd had in a while. She'd watch Calliope for me on the nights I had to work and she had off." Emma explained as Regina fixed the pillows looking across to Emma who was doing the same to the ones on that side.

"Calliope told me that she loves me and I told her that I love her too." Regina had remembered the little girl waking her up in the middle of the night asking if she was ok.

"I think you can call her Callie now." Emma joked as Regina raised a brow not understanding the comment. "Regina, you're the only one who calls her Calliope."

"So? I happen to like her full name, it's beautiful and unique just like her." Emma smiled as she walked over to the side that Regina was on.

"The only time she's called Calliope is when she's in trouble."

"The only time _you_ call her Calliope is when she's in trouble, there's a difference, Emma." Emma shrugged her shoulders with a slight eye roll before reaching out and placing her hand gently on Regina's bare shoulder.

"It's okay that you love her, you can't help but love her, even when she gets into trouble. I'm not upset or anything, if that's why you were hesitant to tell me." Emma spoke as Regina tried to keep her breathing even at the warm touch of the blonde.

"I just, unnecessary attachments." Regina swallowed as Emma tilted her head slightly not understand. "When the two of you find a place and move out." Emma chuckled squeezing Regina shoulder before letting go.

"That doesn't mean you'll never see us, and speaking of a possible place to stay…uh…what was her name? Oh! Mary Margaret! She offered us a possible place, her rent's kind of high with just her, so she's looking for a roommate." Emma didn't miss the slight scowl that had made Regina's lip twitch.

"That's nice dear," Emma smiled with a nod trying not to laugh. She'd been told of Regina's dislike of the woman but she hadn't expected to witness it herself.

"Yeah, so we might be out of your hair sooner than I expected. But I am meeting with Mr. Gold today after Callie is out of school. I figured I'd get her from school then we'd go see him together, in case he has a place to show, I want Callie there with me." Emma explained as Regina nodded no longer wanting to be a part of the conversation. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want the two to leave. She liked the full feeling that the two brought to her home.

"Like I said, it's a big house, I have the room." Regina commented before turning away. "I have to get ready for work now, I'll see you downstairs." Emma blinked at the dismissal as she watched Regina walk into her adjoining bathroom. Was the brunette that upset about the possibility of Callie and her leaving? Emma exhaled staring at the bathroom door a moment before walking out the room feeling puzzled.

* * *

 _Preview: "The Savior and the Evil Queen, living together, co-parenting children. That's something I did not foresee." Mr. Gold thought on it a moment, from all the visions he'd gotten of the future, the Savior having one child, let alone two was something he'd never been shown. He wondered what had happened that had changed the outcome._


	11. Apartment hunting

_A/N: Please don't hate me, rather short chapter, however the next one is rather long! :)_

* * *

Cora felt annoyed as she walked toward the pawn shop. Mr. Gold had a previous appointment and was unable to make it to her office making her having to accommodate the imp. The crisp autumn air blew around her making her wonder if it would snow before Thanksgiving this year. Cora opened the front door to the pawn shop to hear a voice she vaguely recognized.

"That's too big for just me and momma." Cora stopped as the door closed behind her to see Emma and her daughter at the front of the shop. "We only need a bedroom for me and for momma." Emma shook her head amused, she was sure that her daughter was asking more questions than herself.

"Unfortunately that's all I have available at the moment. Most of the homes that are two bedroom are currently undergoing serious renovations." Mr. Gold spoke looking at Emma then at her daughter. Adam Gold was more than amused at how interactive the six year old had been. She was asking all kinds of questions about the places he had available, how close were they to where Henry and Regina lived, how close to the park, and how close to the diner. He'd not been expecting the girl to ask so many questions.

"Do you know when the renovations will be done? We're not in a hurry, but we'd like a place of our own that isn't so expensive and big." Emma questioned as Mr. Gold shrugged.

"We're on the cusp of winter Ms. Swan, the homes and apartments will be on the market in mid to late spring." Emma exhaled feeling annoyed.

"Hello." Cora spoke causing the three to turn and look at her.

"It's the Mrs. Mayor!" Calliope gasped causing Mr. Gold and Cora to chuckle slightly as Emma felt her annoyance rise even more.

"Moving to our little town Ms. Swan?" Cora asked amused as she strode forward. She knew that Mr. Gold wouldn't rent her a place without her approval first.

"I've already moved, just looking for a place to live." Emma answered as Cora stared at her.

"Living out of that yellow bug of yours?" Cora inquired as Emma shook her head.

"We live on Mifflin Street!" Calliope chimed in as Cora looked down at her with interest. She knew that most of the people who lived on Mifflin Street were former royals and could afford the rent of the houses they lived in because the curse had given them good jobs.

"Really? Where on Mifflin Street?"

"108!"

"Calliope!" Emma snipped as Calliope didn't understand what she'd just done by telling Cora that they lived with her daughter.

"You are living with my daughter?" Cora questioned trying to keep her surprise and temper in check. She'd been curious as to how long the first shift in the curse would last when the savior first arrived, and now the question was how long until the next one. If the savior was living here, it seemed only a matter of time before the curse was broken.

"I, uh, um, y-yes we are."

"And Hen-tree!" Calliope added with a smile causing Mr. Gold to chuckle slightly.

" _Hen-tree_?" Cora repeated looking down at the little girl who nodded her head vigorously.

"He's the bestest big _broder_ ever! And R'gina's is a better cuddlers than momma." Calliope leaned forward as if to tell Cora a secret. "It makes momma jealous." Calliope attempted to whisper as she nodded her head to make the point. Cora tried not to smile at this but couldn't help it because the little girl was not good at whispering in the least bit.

"Is that so?" Cora looked from Calliope to Emma whose face was now slightly pink.

"I—Mr. Gold, thank you for your time. Madame Mayor, always a pleasure." Emma spoke quickly as she swooped down and picked up her daughter who squealed from the sudden movement. Cora and Mr. Gold watched as they left the pawn without a second glance back.

"Is this game to you imp?" Cora sneered as Mr. Gold just looked at her amused. Little did she know, nearly everything he did when it concerned others, was a game. If he could control the outcome, it would most certainly be a game.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cora, care to enlighten me?" Cora's lip curled slightly as she attempted to regain her composure. She would not play this game.

"You knew that Ms. Swan and her daughter were still in Storybrooke."

"I had the vague suspicion when she set up an appointment with me almost two weeks ago. She inquired about empty homes and apartments in Storybrooke. However, I was not aware that she was living with your daughter." Mr. Gold chuckled to himself at the thought. "The Savior and the Evil Queen, living together, co-parenting children. That's something I did not foresee." Mr. Gold thought on it a moment, from all the visions he'd gotten of the future, the Savior having one child, let alone two was something he'd never been shown. He wondered what had happened that had changed the outcome.

"Was there something we needed to discuss or did you just want to annoy me with the information that the Savior is now living in Storybrooke?" Cora questioned as Mr. Gold smirked.

"Well there is the matter of the second shift, the first got time moving. The second, well, you might want to keep a close eye on Snow White's Charming Prince." Cora narrowed her eyes before turning around.

"I don't have time for this."

"Just keep in mind how a curse breaks dearie."

* * *

 _Preview: "Why else would you offer the woman a place to stay if you weren't interested in sleeping with her? This isn't too out of character for you Regina, you were seeing that one school teacher shortly after you adopted Henry."_


	12. Ignacio

_A/N: Hope those of you who do partake in Halloween festivities have a Spooktacular night! I unfortunately will be at work all night and unable to give out candies like I wanted. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Thank you for your continued interest in this. Let me know what you think if you feel so inclined! :)_

* * *

Calliope sat under a tree watching the other kids run around for recess. Today was a nicer fall day where they could play outside for recess. While it was windy the sun was shining high in the sky and her classmates were just happy to outside and able to run around. Calliope didn't really feel like running around today, she really hadn't wanted to come to school this morning but after taking her temperature Emma had deemed her well enough to go to school. "Hi." Calliope turned looking up at the person who'd spoken to her.

"Hi." She responded to the little boy who smiled.

"Why aren't you playing? It's recess." Calliope shrugged before tucking her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them before setting her chin in between the top of her knees.

"I don't feel like it."

"Can I sit with you?" Calliope shrugged once more as the boy sat down next to her and copied her position. "I'm Roland Locksley," Calliope looked at him, he had medium brown hair that nearly framed his round face and eyes that matched his hair.

"I'm Callie Swan, how come you're not playing Roland?"

"I guess I don't feels like it either, and I saw you over here and you looked sad." Roland pointed out as Calliope sighed.

"I miss my other mom, she died from the war." Roland eyes widen looking at his new friend.

"My mommy's gone too, but I have my papa." Roland pointed out as Calliope looked at him.

"I have my other momma, and R'gina and Hen-tree's."

"Then whys you sad? Papa tells me that mommy is in a better place, she died of cancer when I was still really little. I don't remembers her much but papa has pictures of her and he shows them to me when I misses her or don't remember what she looks like." Roland spoke as Calliope rested her chin back on the top of her knee's, her momma had said her other mom was in a better place too and that she would always be watching over them.

"I just miss her." Calliope whispered as Roland leaned into her but lost his balance and ended up putting all his weight onto the girl causing them to both fall over. Roland looked horrified and opened his mouth to apologize as Calliope started giggling as Roland pushed himself off Calliope and joined her in laughing.

"You feel better now?" Calliope nodded as she sat up and was wiping at her eyes.

"I like you Roland, want to be friends?" Roland nodded with a smile as she launched herself forward and hugged him. "Awesome!"

zZz

Emma looked down at her scrubs and sorely wished she'd brought extra clothes with her. They'd all been running late this morning and Emma in her haste to get Henry and Callie to school on time had her forgetting extra clothes to change into. Walking into the station Graham looked at her raising a brow in amusement.

"Don't laugh, this is what we wear at the hospital." Emma spoke as Graham couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"It's probably more comfortable than this uniform." Graham pointed out standing up and grabbing the deputy's uniform as Emma looked at him like he was joking.

"I'm not wearing that." Emma blinked as Graham handed it to her.

"We only have to wear it when there is official business. As you can see I'm not wearing mine." Emma nodded as she inspected the uniform, it seemed to be brand new and never worn.

"Have you not ever had a deputy? Or I guess one my size? Cause this looks like it's never been worn." Emma commented as Graham looked at the uniform and then shrugged.

"I don't know, not to my knowledge since I've been the Sheriff has there ever been a deputy." Graham spoke as if trying to remember something that just didn't seem to be there. "Anyways, here, you do have to wear this though." Graham tossed her a badge and she caught it clumsily as he chuckled and she glared at him and muttered _asshole_ under her breath but he heard her and just continued to chuckle.

"I'm going to wear it on my scrubs for now." Emma smirked causing him to roll his eyes as she lifted the shirt and she hooked the badge onto her pants. Emma looked at Graham and chuckled herself. "Maybe this is how I'll patrol the town." Graham snorted just as the room began to shake. Emma's eyes widen as she grabbed onto the desk near her to try and steady herself as Graham braced his self against his own desk. As the shaking stopped the Sheriff and his newly appointed deputy stared at one another before Graham's phone interrupted the deafening silence.

"Sheriff Humbert," He spoke answering his cell phone as Emma could hear the muffled voice of the Mayor on the other line. As he hung up he looked at her then shook his head. "I need to go patrol, make sure nothing got too shaken up too bad. I'd offer you to come along…" He looked her up and down once as Emma shook her head.

"No way, I don't technically start until tomorrow, I'm tired and going home to my family." Graham raised a brow at this as Emma felt her face flush slightly at calling Henry and Regina her family.

"Your family huh?" Emma glared at him playfully as he just chuckled. "You interested in Dr. Mills?" Graham questioned as Emma's phone gratefully interrupted her answer.

"Oh, I've got to take this." She said apologetically as he raised a brow in amusement knowing that she wasn't in the least bit sorry.

"Right, get home to the family, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early to go over some things." Emma nodded as she picked up the uniform and clicked the green answer button as she headed for the door.

 _"Emma? Are you alright?"_ Emma smiled as she could hear the worry in her housemate voice.

"I'm fine, I was at the sheriff's station when the earthquake happened. Is everyone alright there?" Emma could hear the hesitation from the older woman. "What's wrong? Are Callie and Henry alright?"

 _"Oh, yes, the children are perfec—"_

 _"MOMMA! IT WAS AN EARTHQUAKE!"_ Emma winced jerking the phone from her face as she got into her car.

 _"Calliope Rozalyn Swan."_ Emma chuckled as she heard Regina have a firm tone with her daughter. Emma could hear Callie apologize and soon she heard Callie yelling for Henry.

"Did you give her sugar?" Emma questioned as she heard Regina sigh.

 _"I retract the previous almost statement and I think her brother did."_ Emma turned on her car as she put it into reverse.

"But everyone is alright? Anything fall from shelves or break?" Emma questioned as Regina didn't say anything. "Regina?" Emma seemed to pull her from her daze.

 _"En serio, en este momento? I—I have go...mother just pulled into the driveway."_ Regina clicked off the phone and rushed from the kitchen to her front door as she heard it click open. "Mother, what are you doing here? Especially unannounced." Regina breathed as Cora looked at her daughter.

"Am I not allowed to be worried about my only daughter and grandson?" Cora spoke as she began taking off her jacket but left on her shoes knowing she wasn't going to be here long. The quake, or second shift had given her a proper excuse to come and see if what she'd been told at the pawn shop a few days ago was true.

"MOM!" Regina closed her eyes letting out a deep sigh as she could hear the pounding of feet as she knew they were running from his room and soon down the stairs. It seemed both of the children in her home were in rare form today and having a complete disregard for the known house rules of yelling inside.

"Henry Ignacio Daniel Mills." Regina spoke when he and Calliope reached the bottom of the stairs. Henry stopped immediately, not from seeing his grandmother but for the simple fact that his mom had used his full name.

"You're middle name is Ignacio?" Calliope questioned as Henry slowly looked to his sister before nodding. Calliope looked at him before looking over to the two adults and soon started laughing so hard that she ended up on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"It's not funny Calliope Rozalyn! And it's Ignacio Daniel!" Henry spoke which only seemed to make the six year old laugh even harder.

"Ig-ignacio!" Calliope muttered within her laughing fit as Henry just glared at her before looking over at his mom.

"Great! Look what you did mom, she is going to make fun of me forever now!" Henry whined as Regina looked at her mother who clearly looked amused as she watched the little girl on the floor slowly sit up now only giggling as she wiped at her eyes.

"I-I'm cr-crying." She hiccupped as she began to giggle a little harder which in turn made Henry start to chuckle.

"Calliope please get up from the floor," Regina breathed as she hiccupped again as Henry held out his hand to help her up.

"Henry Ignacio," She muttered before starting to laugh again.

"Mooooom," Henry moaned as Regina just looked at the laughing girl. Regina wondered if she'd ever laughed that hard before as Calliope continue to wipe at her eyes.

"Calliope stop laughing at your brother's middle name, it was his great-great grandfather's name." Calliope's eyes widened as she looked at Regina.

"That was someone's first name?" Regina nodded as Calliope bit her bottom lip and tried not laugh but failed as soon as she looked at Henry. "Oh H-hen _tree_ you gots lucky!" She stammered as she continued to laugh as Regina just sighed and looked at her mother.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Cora looked from the laughing girl to her daughter.

"Unfortunately I'm not, although I would like to reschedule, it seems like it would be quite the affair with this one present." Cora smiled as Calliope wiped at her eyes once more and realized that Cora was there.

"Mrs. Mayor why you here?" Calliope asked after regaining her composure.

"I came to make sure everyone was alright after the explosion in the mine." Henry looked at his grandmother upon hearing this. "The Sheriff found that an explosion at in mines is what caused the earthquake. He is currently in the process of sealing off the area until some qualified experts check it out." Cora explained looking from Callie to her own daughter.

"No one was hurt were they?" Cora shook her head.

"Not that I am aware of, I'll have the official report tomorrow. But as far as I know the mine is abandoned and no one was near it. But the mine is old, it was bound to happen." Cora commented as Calliope tilted her head slightly.

"Why was it bound to happen Mrs. Mayor?"

"My name is Cora, dear, not Mrs. Mayor."

"Oh, my name is Callie." Calliope pointed out as Cora nodded with a slight smile at the girl's cheekiness.

"I thought it was Calliope." Cora remarked as Calliope nodded this time.

"Yep, but Callie is a nicks-name. Is Cora a nicks-name?" Regina was surprised how inquisitive Calliope was being. From their last interaction Regina figured that Calliope would not talk to her mother.

"It is short for Coraline."

"Both our names start with the letter C." Cora nodded at the observation as Calliope looked at her brother. "I thought we was getting a snack _Ignacio._ " Henry groaned at the smile Calliope now had on her face.

"Sure she can say Ignacio perfectly fine, but can't say Henry." He spoke looking at his mom. "Can we get a snack mom? We're hungry."

"I want an apple from the tree with peanut butter!" Calliope declared as the three were now looking at her back as she ran to the back door.

"She does know that those apples won't be good right?" Henry questioned as Regina inclined her head to the back door.

"Please go make sure your sister doesn't eat an apple from the ground or peanut butter, she seems to forget that she's allergic. Give her some caramel, please and there are some good apples in the kitchen." Regina breathed as Henry nodded looking to his Grandmother.

"Hi Grandma."

"Hello Henry." Henry smiled before heading in the direction his sister had just disappeared to. "You're babysitting?" Cora questioned as Regina sighed walking past her mother into the living room where she'd been straightening up from the quake.

"You know well enough mother that they live with us. Emma already told me that you know." Regina spoke as she was fixing photos on the entertainment stand.

"Yes I was informed. So you are playing house with Ms. Swan and her daughter, are you and Ms. Swan engaged in an intimate relationship?" Regina's eyes widen as she turned and looked at her mother.

"Excuse me?"

"Are the two of you sleeping together? Because why else would you offer the woman a place to stay if you weren't interested in sleeping with her? This isn't too out of character for you Regina, you were seeing that one high school teacher shortly after you adopted Henry." Cora spoke frankly as Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own mother.

"Mother—"

"She's an attractive woman, I see why you would want to bed her. I already know that Ms. Swan is interested in women seeing as how she was married to a woman." Regina shook her head as she looked at her mother still slightly in shock.

"Not that it's any of your business mother, but no, we are not sleeping together. I offered Emma a place to stay when she considered moving here so that Henry and Calliope could get to know one another and form the bond that siblings do." Regina spoke as she moved a photo back into place. Regina felt highly irritated at her mother and what she was insinuating. Yes, Emma was rather attractive, her body was fit from being a bounty hunter, she had a beautiful smile that lit up her—no, she would not entertain these thoughts, especially with her mother present. She felt the urge not to give her the satisfaction that her slight attraction was one of the reasons she'd offered Emma her home as an option to live.

"Did you plan on telling me that you'd taken on renters in my home?" Regina sighed looking at her mother.

"This is not your home, Daddy left it to me; it is _my_ home." This had Cora flinching at the mention of her late husband. Cora also noticed that this second shift had affected her daughter even more. She was no longer the docile young woman who would not talk back to her mother or show her annoyance in her presence. Before her now was a slight piece of the woman who'd pushed her through a magic mirror to gain control of her own life, the curse was weakening and her daughter, the Evil Queen was returning.

"Regina?" Both Mills' women turned to the entryway of the living room and looked at blonde who was standing there in scrubs holding the deputy uniform and had the badge clipped to her scrubs. Cora now understood the entire cause of the second shift, being the deputy was a permanent and important job. It cemented her place in the sleepy town.

"Well, I have a meeting I must prepare for, I just wanted to make sure that you were unaffected by the s—quake that the mine caused." Regina nodded her head.

"Yes, we are, thank you for checking on us, _mother_." Cora felt her lip twitch as she turned around and looked at Ms. Swan.

"I'll expect you to have the proper training before you carry a gun." Emma blinked with a nod as Cora walked past her. Emma looked at Regina as they both heard the door shut.

"So what was all that about?" Emma questioned as Regina sighed before going to plop down on the couch rather ungracefully.

"Don't ask," Emma raised a brow.

"I already did."

"Then don't expect me to answer." Emma chuckled as she looked at brunette who looked rather exhausted.

"Long day?"

"Yes the clinic was rather hectic today, and a visit from my mother with an inquisition on our relationship with one another did not help it." This intrigued Emma as she continued to look at the woman before her. "Not to mention that it seems our children have a blatant disregard for house rules when it comes to yelling."

"How hectic?" Emma started off asking.

"It was one appointment after the other today, people getting their animals the shots they need before winter hits." Emma nodded listening.

"So…what exactly did you mother asked regarding our relationship?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows causing Regina to chuckle slightly.

"She thinks we're sleeping together and it was the reason I offered you to stay with me." Regina breathed shaking her head. "Apparently that's not too out of character of me." Regina rolled her eyes as Emma raised a brow.

"Oh, are Calliope and I living with the Tavern Harlot?" Regina shot her a glare which caused Emma to laugh out. "I'm kidding Regina, but c'mon we're two hawt momma's. I'm pretty sure everyone thinks were a couple and if they don't, they probably will the longer Callie and I stay here." Emma shrugged her shoulders showing that she didn't really care if people thought that.

"I…I didn't of it in that way."

"Yeah, it's whatever though, we want our kids to bond and be siblings. If people think we're a couple because if it, oh well…and speaking of the gremlins…they seem a little too quiet now." Emma commented as she looked around and listened to the quietness of the large mansion.

"They are having a snack. I should probably check on them seeing as how they are being too quiet." Emma shook her head as Regina moved to get up.

"I've got it, you take a minute to yourself; you seem exhausted."

"Yes, it seems nightmares that I can't remember don't—ignore me. I'll be in my office if you need anything before I start dinner." Regina spoke as she moved to stand up and Emma shook her head once more.

"I'll cook tonight," Regina looked at Emma.

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I know that I don't have to, I want to. You go rest and I'll send the kids for you when dinner is ready." Emma smiled as Regina returned it.

"You're lovely." Emma chuckled as Regina blinked realizing what she'd said.

"Go relax, sweetheart." Emma winked and Regina nodded this time afraid of what she might say if she opened her mouth. Emma watched her as she disappeared from the living room before Emma made her way into the kitchen.

"—he was nice to me but I thinks he in kindergarten." Emma caught the tail end the conversation Henry and Calliope seemed to having.

"Hey kid, hey munchkin." Emma spoke as Calliope and Henry looked at their blonde mother with smiles.

"Hi momma, you wants some of my apple?" Calliope asked picking up her plate and offering some of her apple slices. "Ignacio sliced them for me with a slicer!" Calliope spoke excitedly as Emma shook her head.

"No but thank you for offering baby girl." Emma looked at Henry who was shaking his head. "Why is she calling you Ignacio?"

"Cause it's my middle name." Henry grumbled taking a bite of his granola bar.

"Seriously? Ignacio? Henry Ignacio Mills?" Henry nodded as Calliope started giggling.

"Henry Ignacio Daniel Mills, I have two middle names. Ignacio was my great-great grandfather's name or something. I'm named after my grandfather and my great-great grandfather."

"Not your great grandfather though?" Emma questioned as Henry shook his head.

"I don't think grandma liked him too much, the only thing I know about him is that his name was Xavier." Henry pointed out as Calliope looked at her mom.

"So where does the name Daniel come from?" Emma questioned as Henry shrugged.

"Who am I named after momma?"

"The Grecian Muse of epic poetry and Violet's grandmother, Rozalyn. She passed away before you were a year old." Emma explained as Calliope smeared her apple into glob of caramel on her plate.

"Why is she named after a Grecian muse?" Henry questioned as Emma leaned on the island that they were sitting at.

"Violet was heavily into Ancient Greece and the history surrounding it. When we found out that Callie was going to be a girl we were between the names Thalia and Calliope. Thalia was the muse of comedy and idyllic poetry." Emma explained before looking between them as they continued to munch on their snacks.

"What would you named me if I was a boy?"

"Violet really liked the name Ezra and I liked Zahir. I think we would have named you Ezra Zahir Swan." Emma smiled as Henry looked at her.

"Why Zahir?" Emma shrugged.

"I don't know, I know it means helper but I've always liked it."

"I like being Callie." Calliope added as Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"I like you being Callie too." Emma winked. "So what do we want for dinner tonight? I'm cooking."

"Why not R'gina?"

"Yeah, why isn't mom cooking?"

"Wow. I see how it is. Alright, starve then." Emma pushed herself up from the island and started walking away as both children protested and she returned. "So, am I allowed to cook now?" Calliope nodded taking a bite of her apple slice.

"Can we have breakfast?" Henry questioned as Calliope's eyes widened as she nodded her head furiously before swallowing her bite.

"Yes please? Can we momma? You makes the bestest French toast!" Emma chuckled as she nodded. It was easy to make and it wouldn't take any time at all.

"Alright, so French toast, fried potatoes, ham and cinnamon rolls?" Emma winked as both children nodded especially at hearing the last part. "I want homework done before anyone eats a cinnamon roll, understood?"

"Yes, Hen-tree you help me?" Henry got up from his seat and threw away the wrapper from his granola bar.

"What do you need help with?"

"I have to read to you, and then you mark on my paper that I read the book to you." Henry raised a brow that reminded Emma so much of his adoptive mother she just smirked to herself watching the two of them.

"What book?"

"Katie goes the grocery store." Calliope answered sliding from her bar stool leaving her unfinished snack there as they started to leave.

"Why is Katie going to the grocery store?" Henry questioned as Emma watched them leave clearly amused.

"I don't knows, Katie is also a cat. Cat's shouldn't be going theres." Emma leaned over picking up an apple slice and biting into it as the kid's conversation became muted to her. Sure it was Friday and they would have all weekend to do their homework, but Emma would rather have them do it now and not have to worry about it come Sunday night. Finishing the rest of her daughter's snack Emma tossed the plate into the trash before heading upstairs to shower.

Regina sat in her office realizing that she was too tired to get anything done. The consistent nightmares had her tossing and turning at night only to wake up and not remember anything she'd dreamed about. However, she did remember that last night's dream had Miss Blanchard in it much to Regina's dislike. It seemed that she'd been talking to a heavily pregnant Miss Blanchard before the woman seemed to go into labor. It was a weird dream and a part of her wondered why she would be dreaming of a pregnant Miss Blanchard.

Shaking her head she ran her fingers through her hair looking around her office. She wasn't going to get any work done, not today at least. Regina made her way upstairs and was going to her room until she heard the muffled voices of the kids in the room that had been given to Calliope.

"—ink that's him." Regina head Calliope as she stopped in the doorway.

"Being good?" Regina questioned as Calliope and Henry were sitting on her bed with the fairytale book and a lot of other papers around them.

"Yep," Calliope answered as Regina looked to Henry who had a sheepish almost embarrassed looked about him.

"What's wrong Henry?"

"I—I want to apologize mom." Regina blinked as she looked at Henry.

"Why—what for sweetheart?"

"I shouldn't have called you the Evil Queen when that's not who you are." Henry spoke and Regina felt a lump in her throat. "I…I still believe that the curse is real, and I'm going to help Emma break it, but I know that you're not evil and I'm sorry that I believed that you were. This book only tells parts of the story, and I know that some of it is incorrect or missing." Regina just stared at him and tried to blink back the tears she felt welling in her eyes but couldn't hold them.

"Come here Henry." Henry got off the bed and walked over into his mom's arms as she held him tightly for a few moments and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you honey, and I'm sorry that I allowed grandma to talk me into putting you into therapy. You don't have to go anymore if you don't want to." Regina said her voice thick with emotion as she let him go and he shrugged.

"I think I'll keep going for now." Henry smiled as he reached up and wiped away the tear that had slid down his mom's cheek. "I love you mom."

"And I love you."

* * *

 _Preview: Violet had the biggest smile on her face as she looking down at Calliope. Her hair was a wild mass of curls that reminded her of the munchkin who was currently downstairs watching cartoons and snacking on apple slices. Regina set the photo down and picked up another of Violet in her officer's uniform. It surprised her how much Calliope looked like the woman._


End file.
